Friend in Me
by qjhayes11
Summary: One shots of the friendship between Kate Beckett and Jane Rizzoli. Everything from sports rivalries, and hilarious moments to family trouble and fighting for their lives in the ER. In series fun from both Castle and Rizzoli & Isles. Episode Titles for placement.
1. Miracle on the Hudson

_**Zarosguth brought something to my attention that I didn't know. When you move stuff around in here the reviews don't move either so This is actually going to replace Chapter 1 and bump the rest back a chapter but i'll keep it here until we finish this set of stories. To the guest. Yes I had been moving stuff around so it was in some kind of chronological order. I had this problem with the Diary of Jane, particularly the diary sequences were out of order, I just used it as a prop to better help along the story and also as a source of connection between characters. Thank you for also noticing Jane's quirk it's been subtle and not always true but it started near the end of The Gun Show. Suffice it to say if she instigates it, she feels in control of it.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This story is in no way meant to be disrespectful to the people involved in the ditching of US Airways flight 1549, but is meant as a tribute to the good people of New York and New Jersey who helped rescue those 155 passengers from that unfortunate flight. This is a story of fiction that has a basis in reality and as not to disrespect the heroic actions of that day, our two heroines will only participate in that rescue.<strong>_

Jane Rizzoli watched as Kate Beckett latched the handcuffs around the wrists of their latest arrest. It was the fifth day of her 8 day visit with her new friend from LETO. Although they got to spend the weekend hanging out, Kate had to work and Captain Roy Montgomery had generously agreed to allow Jane to shadow her friend for the week, especially since Rick Castle was out on a book tour around the country.

Montgomery had been impressed with Jane's assessment of the crime scene and watched the investigation closely. A murder in a quiet home in Queens had initially led them to the husband. It was Jane who figured out that the wife's coworker was the one who killed her.

It was cold on that Thursday afternoon and as Kate allowed the uniforms to take him away, Jane turned to look at the jersey shoreline across the river. Kate came up and slung a shoulder over Jane's heavy coat.

"Nice work, partner." She said happily as she pulled Jane in close.

Jane smiled as she looked towards the north. "This place is huge."

"Yep," Kate said, "The view from Liberty Island is a lot better though. You can really get the sense of the size of the city."

Jane nodded, "It's kind of like the river walk outside of Boston." She said as she sighted a small open cab ridged hulled inflatable boat puttering along the shoreline. She shook her head as she watched the man bump the RHIB against the shore and drop an anchor. "I wonder what he's doing."

Kate looked at the boat and the man who was holding a fishing pole. "A lot of fishermen pull up at 67th because there's a really good deli that delivers two blocks over. They get orders all the time for takeout by boaters. He's probably just one of the hardcore ones who fish all year."

"We have a few of those around Boston but even they have a cab to keep warm in." She said.

"Size has a lot to do with it." Kate said, "Parking is a bitch in this town. Parking a boat is worse."

Jane could understand that; she had been forced to park inside the 12th precinct parking deck, in the impound floor for her stay here. "No wonder people don't have cars here." She said with a smile, "Insurance, DOT inspections, Registration, and License, then add on parking fees and these crazy ass drivers. It's just not worth it."

Kate smiled. "A lot of people see it that way, but I save a bunch of money with my Crown Vic."

Jane smirked at her and put an arm around her waist. "That's because no one's stupid enough to hit a Police car…" Her voice faded as she looked into the sky line.

She stared, her mouth opening but no sounds coming out. Kate stared at her for a second before turning to see what had her friend speechless. Kate looked and her mouth fell open as a plane swooped low, flaps extended and pitched for a landing on the Hudson River.

Esposito came up to them with Ryan in tow.

"Hey, we're all done here so we're going-" Esposito never finished that sentence as a loud splash caught the men's attention. Ryan dropped his coffee as the plane skittered south along the river. The Pilot kept it level as the plane whooshed past them at well over a hundred miles an hour as it settled into the frigid water. Esposito yanked out his phone and called dispatch. Ryan turned to Beckett and Rizzoli only to see them running fast along the shoreline towards 80th.

He stood frozen in awe as both women leapt over the rail and landed in the RHIB. The guy who presumably owned the boat was frozen at the sight of the plane as was everyone else who was on the boardwalk. He didn't even notice the two officers who had commandeered his boat.

Kate landed in a crouch on the bow while Jane landed on the stern. "Can you drive this?" She shouted to the Bostonian.

"Hell yeah, I'm from Boston." She said as she took the wheel and cranked over the engine. She jammed the shifter into forward and slammed the throttle against its stops. The ridged leaped up in the water and gained plain before shooting across the water like a bottle rocket. She caught sight of the waves created in the wake of the plane and called out to Kate.

"Grab on to something!" She turned it into the wave aiming for the relatively smooth water directly behind the commercial airliner.

Kate grabbed hold of a handrail on the console as the boat jumped the wake soaring several feet over the water. "Crazy bitch!" she shouted over the icy wind.

Jane pulled back on the throttle a little before the boat crashed back onto the surface. She shoved the throttle again and turned the wheel to follow directly in the path of the plane. Kate shook her head, and pointed her free hand at her, "Don't you get me killed, Jane."

"Relax." She shouted. "I've done that before. Just not with a wave that big."

Kate looked ahead towards the plane. "Looks like it's settling down."

"We're doing about Forty." She shouted, "But that thing is still moving and it's still going faster than we are. It's going to take us a few minutes to catch up."

Kate took the radio and tuned it into the Coast Guard Channel. "Coast Guard, Coast Guard, this is NYPD Detective Beckett. I have a commercial airliner in the water on the Hudson River. Heading south bound, I say again, commercial airline in the Hudson River."

"NYPD Beckett, be advised that rescue craft are already enroute. All vessels on the Hudson are ordered to lend assistance."

"Copy that Coast Guard." She said as Jane watched several boats already changing course.

"Looks like they came to a stop." Jane said. "There's no more waves around it."

She glanced down at the console and caught sight of a strap dangling out from under the wheel. She grabbed it and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Here," she shouted to Beckett. "Get eyes on it."

Kate snatched the binoculars up and leaned against the console before yanking off the lens caps and sighting in on the plane.

"Doors are opening." She shouted. "Emergency ramp is inflated on one side." She paused, "Both sides up now."

"Good." Jane shouted. "Those things are good for life rafts."

Kate watched as people started coming out of the plane and piled onto the makeshift life rafts. Several of the emergency windows opened as well and people began to climb out onto the wings of the downed plane. "I got survivors!" She shouted. "They're climbing onto the damn wings."

"That's one helluva pilot to put that thing down on the water intact." Jane shouted as she looked around. "I think we're almost five minutes away. Anyone closer?"

Kate turned and looked, "There's a ferry that doesn't look too far away and another one cruising up. They'll make it before we do."

"Good." Jane shouted. "Hopefully they can take those people off."

"One's dropping a cargo net over the side." She said, "It looks like it's tied off to the boat."

Jane took the binoculars and looked, "It's a Jacob's cradle. They're going to use it as a ladder. Very smart." She passed the binoculars back.

"We better keep a look out for people in the water, we're the smallest boat around so we can pick them up the easiest."

Jane nodded, "Just call 'em as you see 'em."

The ferries did reach the plane first and a man waved them over to the wings of the plane. Within a few minutes it was very apparent that the plane intended to sink to the bottom of the Hudson River. What had shocked both of them were the amount of people who were awaiting rescue.

They made it to the plane and found several people swimming in the freezing water. Kate called them out to Jane and she gently eased the RHIB towards them. Within a minute Jane locked the shifter in neutral and ran to the bow to help Kate pull people onto the boat.

Kate heard the sirens of the NYPD and FDNY boats approaching. She caught sight of them less than a minute away. Seeing a passenger dive into the water and swim for them she stood up on the bow and shouted to the rest of the passengers, "NYPD! STAY ON THE PLANE! DO NOT JUMP INTO THE WATER!"

Jane cursed as a woman she had just pulled on started shaking uncontrollably. Jane tore off her heavy winter coat and wrapped it around her.

"Stay inside this as tight as you can." She said, "We're going to get you to a warm place real soon." She said as she turned back to the man swimming for them.

"Hit the other side," Kate shouted after she pulled the man onto the boat.

Jane took the wheel and spun the boat around. She went around the tail fin of the plane and eased around the wing. Kate made the same announcement to the passengers as Jane started to pull a man aboard the boat. Kate quickly went to help and soon the deck of the RHIB had people who were shivering and looking like drowned rats.

"Where to?" Jane asked.

"Find a fire boat or the Coast Guard." She said, "They'll have EMTs."

Jane nodded and started around the nose of the plane, careful to go around the ferries. Once she was certain there were no more people in the water she cut the wheel and bee lined it towards the flashing red and white lights of the FDNY boat.

When they were close enough, Kate called out to them, "We've got people from the water!"

A fireman nodded and shouted up to the wheel house. Within a few seconds Jane bumped the rubber tubes of the RHIB against the side of the fireboat.

Instead of a ladder, several of the grey emergency blankets were dumped on them and two men were climbing over the rail.

The fireman shouted down to then. "Take these medics and the people to the cutter over there." He pointed to the large ship steaming towards them. "We have to get the people off the plane."

Jane nodded and waited for the two men to drop to the deck. Two boxes were dropped to them as Kate passed out blankets. They nodded to Jane and she eased up on the throttle and pointed the boat towards the Cutter. Within a few minutes they were alongside and Jane easily kept pace with the ship as Kate and the medics helped the passengers up onto the bigger ship from the gang ladder along the side of the ship.

One medic stayed on their boat and once the last passenger was off, Jane gunned the throttle again.

The medic eyed her as she stood tall against the frigid wind as she expertly piloted the small craft back to the crashed plane. She wore no jacket, Just a pair of Jeans and a turtleneck shirt. He eyed the other woman as well. She was dressed in a heavy parka and jeans with stylish boots.

"So who are you people?" He asked.

"Detective Beckett, NYPD." Kate replied as she turned away from the wind. "That's Detective Rizzoli."

"It's only like twenty degrees, where's her coat?" He asked incredulously.

"She gave it to one of the elderly people we pulled out of the Hudson." Kate said, "Don't worry about her. She's from Boston Police and she's used to cold weather."

Jane could feel the pins and needles of the icy air as she drove the boat back to the crash. Fortunately between growing up with the sub arctic air of Boston winters and her own penance of freezing water, she was very much used to the cold but even she knew that she was going to have to warm up soon. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she eased around one of the ferries and came up to one of the wings.

"The plane's starting to list a little." Jane said.

"There aren't many left here and the evac seems to be going well." Kate said, "Swing around to the other side."

Jane complied and soon they found a few more people standing on the very edge of the wing.

Kate passed her a look and Jane understood, she turned the RHIB towards the wing and gently eased next to it.

"Elderly and children first." Kate shouted. And several of them came towards them. "One at a time and we'll take you off this thing."

Within a few minutes they had six more on board and the medic started going over them as Jane turned the boat towards one of the bigger boats. Once again they unloaded their passengers and Jane turned back to the plane. By now it was submerged except for the very top edge of the rudder. They made another pass around the plane and found the last passenger climbing aboard one of the rescue ships. He had a black sweater on with four gold stripes on each shoulder.

Jane knew that was the pilot of the plane and the man who had saved these peoples lives. Once aboard he looked back at the plane and Jane slowed the boat. His eyes turned towards them as Kate came up to stand next to her friend. Jane stepped away from the wheel and snapped out a salute. Kate followed immediately.

He nodded to them and returned the gesture. They lowered their arms and Jane took the wheel again and turned the small boat towards the Jacob's cradle hanging off the huge ferry. She looked over at the medic.

"Your turn." She said.

He took off his coat and draped it over the console. "I don't know where you two came from but you saved a lot of lives today."

Jane shook her head and pointed to the pilot, "He saved a lot of lives today."

"We just ran a taxi service." Kate replied. She handed him his med kit and he nodded.

"He did indeed." He said as she took hold of the makeshift ladder. "You two take care."

They nodded as he started the climb. Jane spun the wheel and poured on the fuel and headed back the way they came. Once they were far enough Kate shoved the coat at her.

"Put that on. I'm not letting you sleep in my bed if you get sick." Kate took the wheel from her and Jane slipped her arms in to the coat.

"Whiner." She replied.

"You say that now but I have a feeling that you're the whiner when it comes to being sick."

Jane scoffed as she buttoned the coat. "This guy is friggin' huge. I'm swimming in this coat."

Kate laughed as Jane took over again.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" Kate asked.

Jane smirked, "In college I knew a guy who had one of these. We used to go out and jump the wakes of big freighters and yachts that were steaming along the coast. He did it to get lucky. I did it for the hell of it."

Kate smiled, "Did he get lucky?"

Jane scoffed. "Really? You're just going to put it out there like that?"

"Just trying to understand the mind of Rizzoli." She said with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that, it's a mess in there." Jane barked. "Just get me back to your place where I can get a hot shower and a cold beer or a hot cup of coffee that isn't that turpentine you guys have at the precinct."

Kate smiled. "I'll make it myself just for you."

Jane nodded as she finally pulled the boat up to the seawall where they had taken it from. The man who owned the boat was standing there with a steaming cup, flanked by Ryan and Esposito and much to both of their surprise, Roy Montgomery was standing there with two Styrofoam cups in his gloved hands.

Kate tied the boat up to the ladder as Jane shut it down.

The man called down to them, "You didn't hit anything with that boat did you?"

Jane looked up at him. "Bumped it against a plane, rubbed it against a fire boat, held it against a Coast Guard ship and bounced off a ferry. Oh and I jumped it about six feet in the air."

She followed Kate up the ladder.

As her friend climbed over the rail Montgomery held up a cup. Kate took it and popped open the lid. She sighed as the warm steam invaded her nose.

Jane climbed over after her and again Montgomery held up a cup. Jane repeated Kate's actions before looking over at the man. "Your RHIB was instrumental in the rescue of that plane's passengers. Sorry that your deck got iced up but we were yanking them out of the water."

He looked down at the ice covered deck and then back to her, "Six feet, how did you get it six feet up in the air?"

Jane shrugged, "A plane has a helluva wake to it."

He broke out in a toothy grin, "I seen that."

Jane sighed. "I burned up most of your fuel though."

He nodded, "That's alright. Captain Montgomery bought my lunch and offered to pay for the gas. I'm just glad that those people got off safely."

Kate turned to her CO, "What the hell happened?"

Montgomery cleared his throat. "The preliminary is that the plane ran into a flock of geese and it stalled out the engines when they got sucked through them. You know that the pilot set her down in the river and the CG is reporting no fatalities at this point. But how in the hell did you two end up out there?"

Jane sighed as she leaned against the rail sipping at the hot liquid. "Just the right circumstances. We saw the boat before the plane and we just took it."

"We pulled seven people out of the water and six more off one of the wings." Kate said. "Then we transferred them to the Cutter."

"It just worked out that way." Jane added. "I know I'm supposed to be an observer but…"

"Say no more Rizzoli." He held up a hand to shush her. "You did good and Marquette is going to get a call from me complimenting your heroism today."

Ryan looked sheepish, "Sorry we didn't have your back."

"You were just gone before we realized it." Esposito added.

"Sorry about leaving you behind." Kate said. "It just happened so fast."

They nodded as Montgomery turned back to them.

"You two go ahead and take tomorrow off. You deserve it." He said as he ushered the two other detectives away.

Kate looked over at her friend and smiled. Jane looked drained in the FDNY paramedic 's coat. "So what do you want to do?"

"Shower, food, bed." Jane grumbled. "It all just caught up to me."

Kate put an arm around her friend. "You got it, but let's stop off for a six pack on the way home."

Jane grinned, "You don't have to get me drunk to get me in bed." She joked.

Kate feigned disbelief, "Who said they were for you? Besides I call dibs on the shower so unless you're planning on sharing…"

Jane groaned, "I gave away my coat to an old lady who was freezing to death."

"And got an FDNY jacket for a replacement." Kate said as they reached the car.

"You never play fair, you know that?"

Kate stared at there over the roof of her cruiser, "Remember these words, Jane." She leaned over and Jane instinctively matched her. "Francis Edward Smedley said it best- All is fair in love and war."

Jane scoffed, "That quote has been used to justify bad behavior since the eighteenth century."

Kate rose an eyebrow, "That was awfully historic for you."

Jane snorted as she got in the car.

Knowing Jane couldn't hear her, she replied, "I guess Maura Isles is rubbing off on you." She climbed in and drove them both back to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Although I didn't want to take away anything from those brave people who were on the Hudson that day, I did enjoy the idea of our leading ladies helping out in that emergency situation. I hope that you enjoyed it and please be kind and remember that this was a fictitious story and that the actual events from that day belong to the people of NY and NJ who responded to the crash and the 155 passengers of flight 1549. And in no small part, to Captain Chesley "Sully" Sullenberger who heroically set that plane down in the Hudson River intact. True heroes are rare and do not get the chance to show their qualities. He has shown himself to be of the finest quality.<em>**


	2. Fenway Interrupted

_**Here it is, FIM chapter 01. Sorry this took so long but I had to work out a detail that I had a concern with. Thanks to Z for your opinion about my concern.**_

_**Since this is chapter 1 the usual legalese applies.**_

_**The characters are not mine and neiter are any rights. Just a bit of self entertainment in a free environment meant to simply entertain the idea of a friendship. **_

_**Kept t for easy finding and as always, please comment because I always want to improve and can only do that with feedback.**_

* * *

><p>The ride to Fenway Park was a blast. It always was when Kate got to hang out with Jane. Naturally, their talk was about Baseball.<p>

"Oh, we are so going to whip your asses today." Jane smirked, "C'mon, we busted the Yanks 9 to 7 on Sunday and we'll do it again tonight, plus we got Scutaro. The man's arm is gold."

Kate laughed, "Putting a lot of faith in a pitcher because your batters have no skills. We got Jetter, Johnson, and Thames. Plus I got an inside lead that says Rivera is playing tonight. With a 16 season historical note to start, Boston is screwed tonight."

"Rivera, pfft," she said as she turned the car into Fenway's parking Lot. "You know Kate. I..."

Her phone rang and she snatched it up, "Hold on I gotta take this. Rizzoli… Awe C'mon, Lieutenant I'm not on call… Uh, where? Okay, I'll be there in fifteen."

She tossed the phone down in the seat. "Shit. I gotta go."

Kate shut the car door. "What's up?"

"I got a body across town and my LT want's me there." She snarled, "You go ahead and I'll catch up."

Kate looked out the windshield at Fenway. It wouldn't be as much fun without Jane. "Let's go." She said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Huh?" she stared at her, "Yankees versus Sox, remember. You're going to pass that up over a dead guy?"

"Yeah, I am." She said, "How often do I get a chance to watch you work? Plus, going in there dressed like I am without my Boston cop buddy, not the wisest choice. So let's go."

Jane continued to stare.

"I'd drive but I don't know where were going. Even if I did, I don't know how to get there."

She smiled as Kate flicked on the police lights. Jane put the car in reverse and turned around.

They made it to the scene in less time than Jane had said and parked alongside three other Boston police cruisers. The house had been cordoned off with crime scene tape and Evidence techs were coming and going through the front door. A uniform stood guarding the bright yellow strip.

Jane pulled her lock out of the glove box and clipped it to her hip before pulling her chained badge out from under her jersey. Kate stepped out and followed her up to the officer.

"Rizzoli," he said, "Who's your friend?"

"Detective Beckett, NYPD." A smile at the chance to introduce her friend, "She's observing."

"I don't have an observer on my sheet." He said. "Nor do I have anyone from NYPD who's cleared to be here."

"Oh, c'mon Somers!" She said. "I've known Beckett for years and she's Homicide too."

"Rizzoli, you know the rules." He said, "I can't just let anyone in. Try Jennings, he'll be here in thirty minutes."

Jane turned back to Kate and groaned. She pulled her ticket to the game out of her pocket and looked at her. She slapped the ticket in her hand before turning around again. "But Jennings doesn't have tickets to Fenway."

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled hers out too and handed it to Jane.

"But you do, and since you're off in a half hour you might only miss the opening pitch."

She set the tickets on the clipboard.

"You're a bad cop, Rizzoli." Somers shook his head, "Bribing with MLB tickets. Name, badge, division."

"Katherine Beckett, two Tees, 41319, NYPD 12th, Homicide." She said and pulled her badge out.

"Okay," he said, "You know the deal, no touching, gloves, booties, the works." He lifted the yellow tape.

Beckett and Rizzoli stepped through.

* * *

><p>Maura Isles was dressed in a floral dress with full sleeves but a slightly shorter skirt than normal. The expensive material was constantly riding up the back of the ME's thighs as she bent over the body to measure the wounds. Clearly the good doctor hadn't intended to be at work today as her attire revealed so she was standing with her knees on a large evidence bag as she examined the corpse. It had only taken the barest thought of the ME's rear showing before Korsak assumed the position of guard dog. He was standing directly behind her and pointedly looking all around the room. Well, anywhere except the woman or the body in front of him.<p>

Korsak was just making sure the other detectives like Crowe weren't trying to examine the wrong body, knowing that Jane would probably take over for him when she arrived. Speaking of she watched as Jane stumbled in to the room on one foot while slipping a blue fabric boot over her other tennis shoe. Directly behind her was a woman he'd never seen before but looked familiar somehow. Both were wearing jeans and Jerseys but the other woman was wearing the colors of the New York Yankees. She was about Jane's age but with hair cropped just below her ears and her eyes were a distinctively lighter brown than his old partner. A badge dangled from her neck but because it was turned away, he couldn't make it out.

_Is she a fed?_ He looked at her again as she straightened from putting on the booties. Her badge dangled, briefly revealing the shape of an NYPD detective's shield. _Oh Jesus, Jane. What are you doing?_

He was about to walk toward her when Crowe walked passed him, trying to get a look at things he shouldn't. Maura turned to see her friend walk in and stood, tugging at her dress again.

Jane paused as her eyes took in the scene before she and the other woman slid up next to her. "Maur, you're flashing your rear at every male in this room." She said discreetly, "Why would you wear something like that to a crime scene?"

"For your information, I'm not supposed to be at a crime scene today." She huffed, "I had a lunch date and was called here before I could get home and change."

"Don't you keep a lab coat in your car?" She said, "I still don't know why you never seem to show up to a crime scene in a nice pair of slacks or jeans but always in one of these…" she emphasized the dress with her hand, "rigs."

"Jane!" she scolded, "This is an Alexander McQueen original and it is quite appropriate for dating and displays my iliac crest quite nicely."

"Your what?" Jane asked.

"The curve of her ass." Kate said quietly.

Jane glanced down at the ME's backside, "Yeah, it certainly does that but I'm sure it wasn't meant to actually _show_ your lilac crest." Jane reached behind the ME and tugged at the skirt ensuring all of her was inside.

Jane looked at Korsak, "Cover for me, I'll be right back."

He nodded.

Jane walked out and Maura turned her attention to the Detective from New York.

"Hello, Kate." She said politely, "It's nice to meet you in person."

Kate smiled, "Hi Maura." Her tone was pleased and her eyes were happy and sincere.

"I thought you and Jane were going to the game."

"She got called here and hanging out together was the whole reason I came. Besides, Fenway is no fun alone."

Jane came back a few minutes later with one of Maura's white lab coats. Maura immediately stood up and gratefully took the coat and slipped it on.

"Where did you get one of my coats?"

"You left it in the back seat of my car the other day." She said as she glanced to Korsak.

He nodded thankfully and rushed off to locate Barry Frost. Kate smiled in amusement at his actions. Korsak struck her as rather bashful although that might have only been for Dr. Isles. Kate knelt near the head of the body.

Maura looked up at Jane and received a nod from her friend.

"Liver temperature indicates an approximate time of death between three to four hours ago." Maura knelt down on the bag and lifted the body's eyelids. "Pupil dilation seems normal but there is significant damage to his right temporal cranium that is consistent with a blunt force trauma."

"Maura, how about the holes in his chest, can you tell me about those?" Jane said.

"Well I won't know for certain if that was the cause of death until I perform the autopsy."

Kate stared at her. Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, "Maura, he's got a bullet hole in his chest and there's blood on the carpet. I think it's safe to say cause of death was a gun shot."

Maura glanced at Kate and then to Jane, "Yes he has been shot but I cannot rule out the possibility that the bullet missed anything vital and then he was hit in the head with a hard object." She pointed at the floor, "That is a reddish brown stain until the crime lab performs tests."

Jane shook her head and looked to Kate. "I see a guy who got shot, she sees suspicious death. I see blood she sees a reddish brown stain. See why we get along so well?" Jane chuckled.

Kate was about to comment on some of Lanie's quirks when a detective walked by.

"Hey Rizzoli, your new girlfriend is hotter than the last one but she could take some lessons in fashion from the doc." He said.

Jane and Kate both stood up, Kate glared at him over her shoulder.

"Watch your mouth, Crowe or my friend here with the questionable taste in clothing _is_ going to put her foot up your ass and unlike me, she doesn't answer to Marquette."

He turned around to bark a return at her when he spotted Kate's badge, "What the hell is this Rizzoli?! You bringing in NYPD on a BPD crime scene?"

"Relax, Crowe." Rolling her eyes she regarded Kate, "She's homicide and here as an observer."

"Observer my ass, Rizzoli." He shouted, "Friggin' traitor, I knew you were off the map the day I met you and Marquette is going to chew your ass when he finds out."

"Hey numb nuts," Jane said, "It's my day off. Marquette called me in on this and made me the lead. And since I have been planning this day off for over a month he knows exactly who I'm hanging out with today."

"Damn dykes are ruining this department," he snarled. "Now the queen of the lesbos is importing them."

"Excuse me?" Kate stared at him unable to believe this guy's mouth.

"You'll have to excuse Detective Crowe," Jane said, "He was born an asshole and just grew bigger."

"Hey, screw you Rizzoli," he said and running his eyes up and down Kate, "And your girlfriend too. At least I don't kneed NYPD to figure out my cases. No matter how cute her ass is."

Jane caught Kate before she could do something to get her thrown out, _Don't, I got it._

After Kate stopped, Jane turned and got right into his face, "If you have a problem with how I run _my_ investigation, I suggest you write it neatly on a complaint form, put it in an envelope, fold it neatly, and stick it up your ass!"

Most of the officers and evidence techs started to clap their hands at Rizzoli laying into Crowe. Kate couldn't believe the support Jane was getting from the people she was working with. Sure, Kate was respected at the NYPD especially when it came to homicide investigations but Jane appeared to have an extensive fan base. Maura rose up and stood next to Kate with a proud but subtle smile.

Kate watched Crowe's face turn red at the crime scene techs and turned his attention to her.

Jane stepped in front of him again and jerked her thumb towards the porch, "Door's over there. You should use it now."

"Yes you should," Marquette said from the foyer.

Kate looked at a bear of a man walking in, his demeanor and his look were unmistakably authoritative.

"LT!" Crowe said sharply as he pointed a finger at Kate. "Our entire case can be compromised by having an unauthorized cop on scene from another department."

He walked into the room and stared at the taller man, "I authorized Detective Beckett to be on this scene myself. You gonna tell me who I can and who I can't have observing my detectives?"

"No Sir." He grumbled.

"Good." He said, "Then take yourself off the scene and join the neighborhood canvas before I pull you off the case entirely."

He nodded and glared again at Jane and Kate before stalking out of the room.

Marquette turned to Rizzoli and Beckett, "I'm gonna say this just once. You make sure that he doesn't have anything to bitch about to IAD later."

Jane smiled, "You got it Lieutenant."

He nodded and turned to Beckett. "Detective Beckett, sorry for interrupting your weekend plans and for the less than warm reception from one of my detectives."

She nodded, "The season's just starting, LT."

He nodded and held out a hand, "Lieutenant Marquette."

She peeled off her blue glove and shook it firmly, "Nice to finally meet you in person, Sir."

"Welcome to Boston."

She nodded. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"If you're half as good as Roy said you are, I'd be an idiot for asking you to leave."

He looked at Jane, "Just came by to make sure Beckett didn't have any issues but I see you had it in hand."

"She's had my back for over a year so I couldn't leave her hanging, Sir." She said proudly.

Maura watched with curiosity as Jane stood proudly next to her friend from New York City. Jane was known to be tough and she was known to be proud but Maura had only seen Jane stand so tall one other time and Jane had been standing next to her, it was also the only other time she seen Jane defend someone so vehemently.

Kate Beckett was someone Jane was exceptionally proud to be friends with. Not that Maura could blame her. She had seen the CQB videos from last year's LETO conference. Jane had spoken very highly of Kate and also of Olivia Benson and her partner Elliot Stabler. But it was when she talked about Kate that she inadvertently revealed her close friendship with the woman.

Kate Beckett was three years younger than Jane but had achieved almost as much as she had and Maura recognized that Jane and Kate were kindred spirits, both as women and as detectives.

As Marquette excused himself Jane refocused on the job.

* * *

><p><strong>Three hours later…<strong>

"Well this guy is just a wealth of anger." Kate said as she sat on the edge of Jane's desk flipping through the criminal file on their victim. "Guy's been locked up for Assault, Battery, Domestic Violence, Destruction of Property," She flipped a page over, "And the list keeps going."

Her friend leaned back in her chair as she reviewed the computer screen full of his information, "Says here he had a few too many and started a bar fight that landed him in County lockup for two months. He's on probation for the Destruction of Property right now."

Kate looked again at the dossier, "He's not married but obviously some woman lived in that house with him."

As she scrolled through the screen, Jane got that grin again, "Got it here. Gina Lincoln is listed as Mark Alvarez's live-in girlfriend. Probation Officer had questions about abuse."

Kate watched as Jane ran the girls name, "Drug convictions, known associates. Perfect time to have Frost and Korsak do some leg work." She smiled at her partner and started to text her partner.

"How long does it usually take Maura to come up with cause of death?"

"She's awesome at TOD but she gets kinda funny about COD. She won't guess and she never speculates." Jane looked at her own watch, "Matter of fact, it's time to drop in on her."

A smile creased Kate's face. She had seen how Jane had softly lit up at the presence of her friend. Maybe Liv was right about Jane.

Kate sat the file down on Jane's desk as the older Detective stood up tall and stretched her body before scooting her chair under her desk and nodded towards the elevator.

She followed her friend and upon entering, Jane pushed the basement button and smiled. "One of the first things Maura did when she became the Chief Medical Examiner was move the ME's office out of the old medical building across town and into BPD's basement. Korsak said that he hated to drive across town just to get cause of death."

The ping of the elevator preceded the doors opening. First thing Kate saw was the plaque identifying the Office of the Chief Medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The next thing she noticed was Jane tugging her shirt down and smoothing out the wrinkles as she walked down the hallway to the morgue. Jane looked back to make sure her partner was there She stopped before she got to Autopsy and waited for Kate.

Seeing a lock of Jane's hair that was coming loose from the rest of her wild hair, Kate caught her by the shoulder and tucked the errant lock into place. Jane looked at her strangely.

_What was that about?_ Her expression said.

"Just wanted to make sure your presentable."

She raised a dark eyebrow, "Um, thanks." Her tone was odd, as if Kate had done something completely unexpected.

Kate realized her mistake then, her partner checking her appearance and adjusting her clothing so it looked right was a _subconscious_ effort that Jane was completely unaware of or was very good at hiding that she did it.

_Hmmm, _she thought and had a strong desire to gage Maura's reaction to Jane.

* * *

><p>After Maura had listed the cause of death as fatal gunshot wound to the heart, she had the crime lab run the bullet through ballistics. It came back to a gun registered in the victim's name but the Ladysmith was definitely a female oriented gun. Within a few hours they had tracked down the girlfriend who had confessed that she had been tired of his abuse and that he had gotten violent when she tried to leave. She admitted to knocking him out with the gun and as he lay unconscious she panicked and shot him in fear of what he'd do when he woke up.<p>

In celebration of a closed case Jane took Kate to the Dirty Robber but Kate had insisted on inviting Maura along. Jane figured the blonde would turn them down and was surprised when she accepted.

"So I'm standing over the body and I hear my partners arguing about jurisdiction with this man and woman and in walk Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson."

Kate started shaking her head at their friends from Illinois before taking a large draft of her beer. "They walk in all serious and start spouting about how this was a sex crime and that makes it their case."

Jane picked at the label on her beer bottle as Kate tells her about the first time she met the SVU team.

"And knowing you like I do, you're not about to pass off a homicide for any reason."

"Damn right." Kate said, "I tell them that regardless of what happened to her, it was a Homicide because that's the highest charge present. Liv and I start going round and round and it actually looks like it's going to get physical for a moment."

"Girl, I know you're tough but taking on Liv isn't a good idea. The woman is built like a brick house."

"She is now," Kate said, "But this was before she fell in love with that kettle bell she owns. At that point she had a few pounds on me and was an obvious scrapper but I'm not without my skills. Plus I'm still ten years younger than her. At least that's what I thought at the time."

Jane sat back in her favorite booth inside the Dirty Robber and laughed at her partner's ignorance on Liv's abilities. She stopped laughing as she eyed up another would be suitor that was approaching the table.

She passed a knowing look to Kate, _Incoming._

Kate kept her smile on as she palmed her badge and looked over her shoulder. The man was cute but Kate wasn't interested so she smiled nicely and held up her shield. Jane laughed as she held up her own. The man saw the gold colored tin and turned around to hustle back to his buddies.

They laughed as they tossed them down on the table.

"See what I mean?" Jane groaned jokingly, "They can't handle it."

"What if they don't turn around?" Kate asked.

"It means they want me to cuff them." Jane said, "Ugh, I hate those guys who just want to sleep with the badge."

Kate laughed, "Really? It's like that?"

Jane nodded profusely, wide eyed and eyebrows up, "Oh yeah, One guy wanted to have sex with me while I was in uniform complete with my Batman belt. We're talking cuffs, gun, ammo, the whole kit."

She laughed again and saw Dr. Isles walk in the front door. "Well here's a much better candidate who not only respects your job but would probably not ask for the uniform."

Jane groaned as she prepared to face whoever was coming over to bug them next and turned. Kate watched Jane's face change from petty annoyance to outright joy at seeing the beautiful ME.

Maura was dressed in an expensive red dress with four inch pumps and smiled warmly at Jane.

Kate didn't miss that either, but she was of course looking for those reactions.

Jane looked back to Kate, "She's amazing but not really what I'm looking for."

"No, you like them like me." She said as she fluttered her eyes at Jane, "Don't think I don't know you're trying to get me in bed."

Her friend laughed at her joke and scooted over in the booth to make room for Maura who smiled and promptly sat next to her. Kate hid her surprise when Maura sat within an inch of her and the brunette, adjusting for comfort, moved even closer.

"I found it quite interesting how well you and Kate work together."

Jane scoffed at her, "It was a pretty simple case, Maura."

The waitress brought the glass of wine and two more beers. "Even so, Jane, I believe that it would have taken you slightly longer to solve it without her."

Scoffing in indignation at her statement and turned on her, "So I need help to solve my cases?"

Maura flushed at the unintended insult but Jane smiled and put her hand on the blonde's knee, "Relax Maur, I'm kidding."

Maura relaxed a little as Jane continued, "When I went to New York Last month I got to ride along on one of Kate's cases while one of her partners was on vacation."

"Jane is a natural detective." The New Yorker added, "We were investigating this guy who killed his brother and tried to make it look like a suicide. As much as I hate to admit it, I almost bought it but Jane wasn't fooled for even a second."

She looked over at her friend with naked pride and admiration, "She is very talented."

Shifting uncomfortably at the attention she looked at her counterpart, "You would have figured it out before you left the scene, so don't go there with all that Jane is a better detective junk."

"I never said you were the better detective!" Kate barked, "Those are fightin' words, Rizzoli."

Jane's eyes snapped fire as an evil grin revealed a dimple on her cheek. "Set 'em up."

Kate narrowed her eyes and waved at the waitress who came over quickly.

"I need three shots, two with a clear Tequila and one with water."

The waitress furrowed her brow but nodded, a minute later the shots were on the table. Kate slid one in front of each of them and stared daggers at Jane. Maura, not understanding, was confused.

"I'm not sure what is expected of me."

"It's a drinking challenge, Maur." Jane said, "Kate's big on challenges and I'm big on not backing down."

"Tequila roulette." She said informatively, "Played one of two ways, either with only one shot of water or only one shot of tequila."

"Kate likes to set it up with the single water shot." She looked at her friend, "You don't have to play."

Maura shook her shoulders and smiled at them both, "So what happens when you get the single shot?"

"You buy the next round." Kate said.

Maura nodded and took the shot in her hand, both the detectives clinked the shots together and Maura followed suit.

Down they went, leaving Jane's eye twitching and Maura gasping at the burning sensation in her throat.

Kate set her empty shot glass upside down, "My round."

A couple of hours later, Jane and Kate lugged Maura into her Beacon Hill home after four rounds of roulette and several drinks later.

Jane staggered as she entered and Kate caught her while she held Maura up.

"I told you I'd get it, hon." Kate said, "Just relax a minute and we'll go."

"Okay," Jane said as she squinted in the soft lighting of Maura's home. "I'll just wait for the room to stop moving.

Kate chuckled at the drunkard's statement and proceeded to help an equally smashed Maura down the hall to her bedroom. She yanked beck the blankets and as she had done with Jane several times, she peeled the ME's dress over her head and sat her down on the bed. Since she had an idea of the cost of the dress she gently hung it up on the bathroom hook next to a silk robe. Turning back she noted that the ME was wearing some of the priciest lace underwear she'd ever seen.

Maura Isles must be rich indeed to be able to wear such expensive things on a casual night out.

"Maura," She said, "Do you need to throw up?"

She heard a breathy sigh, "No Jane. I'm good. I'm alllll goooood."

_So maybe the lace underwear was for Jane._ Even Kate, who wasn't attracted to women, could admit that the Honey blonde doctor was gorgeous. She shook her head and pulled off Maura's heels and tucked her into bed. She was just sliding the heels under the bed so she wouldn't trip on them in the morning when she felt a gentle hand in her hair.

She looked up to see glassy Hazel eyes with flecks of gold in them, "I wish you liked women." She slurred.

She smiled, "Why?" you got someone in mind for me?"

Maura started giggling profusely. "Just me, Jane. Just me."

"And I thought Jane was hammered." She rested a hand on the thin shoulder, "Maura, I'm Kate Beckett, remember me?"

Her eyes got confused and then she shut her eyes. "Hello Kate, Katie. How is Janie doing?"

"Passed out cold." She said softly, "You should go to sleep now Maura. I'll take care of Jane."

She patted her hand, "Oh good, you're a good friend to her." She said sleepily. "Be good to her… she's… special… ire..placccc…eable…." Maura passed out.

Kate shook her head and pulled out her phone. Even though it was after two AM, she texted Liv.

**Spent time with Maura and Jane, I owe you dinner.**

She put her phone back in her pocket and retrieved Maura's garbage can out of her bathroom and placed it next to her bed.

She retrieved Jane from the couch and they headed back to Jane's. Kate felt guilty for leaving Maura alone with her hangover but decided that it was best for now.

Once back at Jane's apartment she stripped her friend down to her tee and boy shorts and stuck her in bed before she showered, dressed, and climbed in next to her. She lay on her stomach and Jane, true to form with Kate, rolled over and laid against her friends back, arm draped over her side and her face smashed against Kate's shoulder blade.

She sighed, "You better not throw up on me like last year, Jane."

Sleepily the brunette replied in a whisper, "I won't. Love you."

"Love you too, partner." Kate fell asleep to Jane's gentle snore.

* * *

><p>Jane's head pounded as she stood under the stream of hot water the next morning. She tried to recall the previous night but after that last shot of tequila everything became fuzzy. When she had woken up next to Kate again she had the initial thought that she had done something shameful but she pushed it down when she remembered that she had awoken several times with Kate that way.<p>

She didn't want to admit it but Kate was the only one she ever enjoyed waking up next to. How odd considering she hated waking up next to whatever guy she had went to bed with. She knew she was grumpy in the mornings and used that as an excuse to push away whoever she was tangled up with although it was never her doing the tangling. But with Kate, it was different. She always awoke laying against Kate's back.

For a brief instant she allowed her mind to roam into that place she had shut down a year ago, but it wasn't Kate's back and she wasn't laying against someone. Soft curves, full breasts and the sweet scent of honey and lilacs were pressed against her stomach with a full mess of hair draped over her breasts. Jane felt her heart racing and her chest tighten at the half thought and she shut it down, instantly.

Jane bowed her head in the shower for forgiveness before she climbed out and dried off. Sitting on the counter was a fresh cup of Coffee, two aspirins and a note.

_Call Maura and check on her. She's probably feeling worse than you are right now._

Her heart sped up again as did her trepidation. Maura alone at home waking up with a hangover. She wanted to get dressed and haul ass over there but she didn't know Maura like that.

She towelled off, took the aspirin, and dressed before seeking out her phone.

* * *

><p>Maura came awake feeling cold and alone. Buried under her blanket she realized that she was half naked. She stared down at herself and tried to recall the night but somewhere after the tequila she lost all recollection of the nights events. She attributed it to synaptic misfire in her hippocampus caused by alcohol contamination of her neurotransmitters.<p>

_You drank too much and blacked out._ She could almost hear Jane's voice in her head. She lurched up in bed clutching a hand to her chest. The sudden movement caused her vision to spin and her head to start pounding. She tried harder to recall last night's events, hoping that she hadn't done something that would cost her her new friendship with the beautiful detective.

Jane didn't know that Maura was bisexual and given Jane's previous angry denials about being gay that Maura herself had witnessed. She certainly didn't want her friend to find out at all, let alone in an intoxicated stupor. It was Maura's most carefully guarded secret.

Well, second most guarded secret. The first was that she was immensely attracted to the athletic brunette, although Jane was nothing like any woman Maura had ever dated. Maura's previous female relationships tended more towards dirty blonds and redheads, most of which had similar builds to her own curvy figure. But all, without exception, had been women with professional careers in various scientific fields because Maura was attracted to intelligence when it came to women.

She had no doubt that Jane was intelligent and the Italian woman certainly had remarkable skill in solving murders. She was also impulsive and sarcastic. Two of the three habits that she simply could not quantify. And the third, well…

Although Maura could scientifically understand Jane's field, how the detective came up with so many correct assumptions completely baffled Maura. She apparently listened to her intestines, which is odd because intestines had no communicative ability beyond simple nerve endings. Sounds produced by the organ weren't communication as much as a result of changing pressures and gaseous movements.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the pulsating pain from her bladder. She immediately moved to the bathroom to relieve the pressure and as she sat on her toilet, she noticed a small note taped to her mirror. She reached over and pulled it down, the handwriting wasn't familiar but she did figure out who wrote it.

_That thing you call a coffee pot is all set up. Keep your phone handy because I know Jane is going to check up on you. P.S. I was the one who put you in bed. –K_

Maura smiled. Jane really did have a good friend in Kate but she was almost envious. Kate had known Jane for a little over a year and it was like seeing two of her friend. She envied how quickly they became friends and how easily they got along. She didn't have as strong a relationship with Jane as Kate had but Maura felt that patience would persevere. She got naked and climbed into her shower, letting the scalding hot water soak away her trepidation and her headache.

Half an hour later she was sitting at her kitchen island waiting for her phone to ring. She answered it on the third ring.

"Dr. Isles." She said although she knew who was calling.

"Hey, Maur, How ya feeling?"

She sighed heavily, "Better than an hour ago."

"I know the feeling." Jane groaned, "You need anything? I could bring coffee or cannoli's or something."

Maura shuddered at the thought of the sweet pastries that had no good nutritional value. "No thank you, Jane. But I appreciate it."

Jane sighed, "Okay."

An awkward silence followed, "So how much do you remember from last night?"

Maura's heart paused, _Please tell me I didn't do anything to embarrass her._ Unable to lie she scrunched her eyes and breathed, "I seem to have lost all memories after the second shot."

"Yeah," She said and Maura's nerves went in to overdrive, "I lost it after four. Kate took a picture of us and sent it to my phone."

Her pulse pounded in her ears, "A…a picture? Of what?"

"Just us together." Jane said, "I sent it to you this morning."

She took a breath to steady herself as she pulled the phone away from her ear and saw the message icon. She pressed it and the picture popped up. Jane's arm was draped over Maura and both were very intoxicated and happily leaning into each other for support. Both looked immensely comfortable with each other and the sight made Maura uncomfortable.

Returning the phone to her ear she sighed, "Interesting, I have no memory of that moment."

"Neither do I but I like it; it really shows how much fun we had."

Relief washed over Maura as she realized that Jane didn't see the same thing she did, a woman who _really_ liked the woman next to her, as in physically.

Maura returned the phone to her ear and smiled, "It is a good picture."

"Yeah." She said and there was something in her voice. "So are you sure you don't need anything. I know hangovers suck and I got Kate here but you can come over, if you.. ya know, don't want to hang at home alone."

She smiled warmly at the concern in Jane's voice and felt better about last night. "Thank you but I'm used to being alone. I wouldn't want to be an imposition."

"Your never an imposition, Maura." She said, "Just bring some comfy clothes and we can just veg out for the day."

"Veg out?" She wasn't familiar with the term.

A laugh from the phone, "Yeah, veg out. It means to emulate a vegetative state of not doing anything special."

She heard Kate's voice in the back ground laughing. "It's not funny Kate. She didn't grow up like we did so she just doesn't know some things."

Maura's hear soared at the sound of Jane defending her against her own friend. She also felt sad because she didn't want to be, what did jane call it last week? "The odd man out."

"No Jane, that's alright." She said, "I do appreciate it but I have some things I should take care off today." _Such as a long hot bath to relieve the thought of you holding me tightly._

Maura had resorted to self-gratification to help her contain the hot imagery when it ran wild in her head. As she looked at the picture of them sitting cheek to cheek Maura noted that she was going to be in the bath for most of the morning.

She didn't push her just politely agreed and let her go. Maura was almost overwhelmed with regret as she hung up and started the bath water. Jane had reached, she did. Invited Maura over to spend the day with her and her friend. She was always so considerate to her.

As she laid down in the tub she remembered the day Detective Crowe had said the Jane was dating the Queen of the Dead and how Jane had promptly laid him out with a hard swing to the jaw.

She turned on the others at the scene, "You want to call me a dyke, that's one thing. I'm a big girl and I can take it! You _WILL_ show Dr. Isles the respect she deserves! Got it?!"

Jane had been suspended for three days after that but she never once complained and the other officers had stopped calling her Queen of the Dead, at least to her face. The memory caused Maura's insides to heat up and she laughed. That image alone was enough to get her going. She groaned in anticipation as she ran her hands down her stomach, they disappeared under the water.

Sunday came and Kate packed up to head back to New York City and Jane was bummed out. Kate had told her that she'd be back soon enough and that Jane should spend time with Maura; that she seemed like good people. Within an hour Jane was calling the honey blond and insisting that she come over, she had to use the ploy that her hands hurt but it was enough and Maura soon sat on Jane's couch with the brunette's hands in hers.

It was just the start that Jane needed to get her friendship going because less than a month later, her own personal bogeyman came back in her life.


	3. Hell Hath No Fury

**_This is actually story #2 but we'll move it when 01 is done._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell Hath No Fury<strong>

"Yeah!"

Jane shouted at her small TV as Kessel slapped the puck passed the Ranger's goalie in her small, cozy condo. She did a little victory dance and plopped down on the couch. Laughing, she reached for her cell phone and keyed up her rival in New York.

The phone rang and rang until she answered.

_"__Beckett."_

"Hey girl." Jane gloated, "Did you just see that play?"

A deep sigh at the end of the phone followed by, _"__Nope. I missed it."_

Jane Rizzoli went wide eyed at her friend's somber mood.

"Girl, you're missing the Rangers versus the Bruins game and you sound bummed out." She said in a tender tone, "You wanna tell me about it?"

Another sigh, _"__I caught a strange case, A city councilman wrapped in a rug and stuffed into a dumpster. Worse yet Castle is driving me crazy."_

"Castle?" She asked. "New partner?"

_"__Oh Crap, I forgot to tell you."_ She sighed heavily, _"__I've been working with Richard Castle."_

Jane scowled as she tried to recall the name. It took her a second until her eyes landed on the hard covered book her friend had lent her, Storm Front by Richard Castle.

Jane grinned, "You got to meet your favorite author. What happened?" She picked the book up and looked at the author's posed picture, He's kinda cute.

_"__I arrested him."_ She said nonchalantly.

Jane set her beer down and the book, her attention was focused on Kate now. "You arrested Castle, for what? Did he grab your ass or something?"

_ "__I worked a case with him a couple of weeks ago. The killer posed the vic like in his book Flowers for Your Grave. So I had to interview him and work with him to solve it after another body turned up the same was as another book. It was fun for a while but since he's chummy with the mayor, he follows me around now doing research."_

Jane groaned, "You got a civilian shadow now? Ugh. I'm sorry, hon. What kind of research is he doing?"

_ "__He's researching my ass mostly but I got to admit, he knows his stuff. Just as I was ready to shut the door on that case he comes back with this wild idea about the story not making sense."_

"What story?" Jane pinched her eyebrows together.

_ "__He looks at the murder like it's a story that he's writing and he had a really good point so I looked it over again and it made sense so we got the guy and closed the case."_

"Okay, go back to how one minute you're arresting him and the next he's stalking you and you haven't tazed him."

_ "__He's not stalking me, Jane."_ She said._ "__When I leave the precinct for the day, he goes home to his daughter and his mother."_

Jane's eyebrows shot to her hair line, "He lives with his mother."

_ "__I guess she lives with him along with his sixteen year old daughter from a divorce."_

"And the booking?"

_ "__He asked for copies of the crime scene photos to show his writer pals he has a poker night with. Guys like Patterson and a few other mystery writers. Naturally I told him hell no and he came up with this big song and dance about apologizing for sticking his nose in and how he's been acting. Meanwhile he lifted the friggin pics right out of the file, right in front of me and I didn't see it until after he left. So I took a couple cops to his place and booked him. That's when he started telling me all about how we had the wrong guy."_

"Ah! Ha Ha HA!" She laughed, "I can just see you kicking in your favorite author's front door, storming in like Gang Busters. 'Richard Castle, you are under arrest for stealing evidence."

_ "__That's not what I charged him with but I ended up dropping the charges."_

Her voice cracking as she hollered in her high voice, "Why'd you do that?! Interfering with a homicide investigation is a serious charge, Kate!"

_"__I know but he was right so I let him go."_ She started chuckling, _"__After his Mother and daughter bailed him out."_

Jane laughed with her friend, "Oh, very nice work, Beckett."

_ "__The thing is now he's following me around on all my cases and Montgomery is telling me that I have to call him when dispatch calls me."_

"I thought you liked him." Jane said challengingly.

_ "__As an author, but he's too good, Jane. He had me figured out in like ten minutes. He figured out why I became a cop. About my Mom's murder and how the killer was never caught."_

Jane shook her head. Richard castle must be perceptive indeed if he could read her like that. It hand taken her and Kate, a year of friendship and two cases of beer before they told each other about why they became detectives. For an outsider to pick up on that, Jane sympathized with her friend.

_ "__Plus he's actually kind of charming, in a childish antics way."_

"Ooooohhhhh!" Jane stretched the words out. "So that's it. He's cute and you like him."

A snort from the other end, _"__There's the crazy bitch I know and love."_ Kate said sarcastically, _"__Glad to know your nut is still cracked."_

"You love me and you know it." Jane said confidently, "So what are you going to do about the writer."

_"__To be honest there's not much I can do. I've been told to cooperate so I'm cooperating."_

Jane nodded, "Yeah. Well you can always transfer to Boston. I'd love to have you here."

_"__Castle or no, I'm a New Yorker, Jane." _She said sharply, _"__Just like I'll never convince you to come up here."_

"Hey I was there two weeks ago." Jane barked.

_ "__That was a good game wasn't it?"_

"I never been to the Garden before, it was awesome." She started laughing again, "Especially when that guy got an attitude about my Bruins jersey."

* * *

><p>She laughed as she sat back in her chair, "That was fun, especially when you stuck that Bruins #1 Foam finger in his chest. I thought I was going to die laughing." She sighed heavily and picked up her empty coffee cup from her desk. "Ugh."<p>

_ "__What's up?"_

"I need Coffee and all I have is that swill that's been in the pot since 10 AM." She looked over towards the break room where the espresso machine Castle had bought sat, all shiny and inviting. "Okay, Remind me again why it's wrong to accept a gift from a civilian?"

_ "__Tell me the circumstances."_

"Castle hated the coffee here…"

_"__I hated the coffee there."_ Jane barked.

Kate rolled her eyes and continued, "So he went out and bought the unit one of those expensive coffee house espresso machines and gave it to us as a gratuity for letting him participate in our cases."

_"__Oh Man!"_ Jane shouted, _"__That's not Gratuity, it's a damn bribe from Satan himself."_

"Yeah, well everyone from my unit and a hand full of guys from the precinct have already tried it and I refused to be swayed by the promise of sweet caffeinated heaven."

_ "__You are a woman of principles and that's why I love you, hon."_

"I know." She stifled a yawn, "I guess I'm going to have to brew a fresh pot of mud."

_"__Well," _Jane said coyly, _"__It's after Nine, I doubt there's any one around, sneak in and make yourself a cup and don't tell anyone."_

"Jane!" Kate barked in utter disbelief, "Did you just miss the whole conversation we just had?"

_"__Honey, I know you," _Jane said with a smile that Kate could hear, _"__I know that voice, you're going to be at this case all night. You need coffee and that turpentine in your break room barely qualifies. I've had it remember? Knowing you you've already made a show of refusing it so you kinda can't back down. So either head down to Morning Joe or make sure no one sees you using the machine."_

"I'm not going to do it, Jane." She said defensively. "It's not right and I'm not going to cave on this."

She could here Jane snickering, _"__You'll be over there by 9:30."_ Kate heard a knock on Jane's end of the line. _"__Hold on." _Kate heard some shuffling from the phone and then, _"__Here's twenty five, keep the change."_

Kate smiled, she knew her friend, too. "Meat lovers thick crust?"

_"__Chicago style,"_ Jane said with a satisfied groan, _"__I'm gonna be eating this all weekend."_

She shook her head, "No you'll eat three quarters of it tonight and the rest for breakfast."

_"__Probably," _She cursed, _"__Ranger's scored."_

"What's the count?"

_ "__3-2, Rangers in the first with six to go."_

"Well because I don't want you pressed to my ear while you're chewing, I'll give you a call tonight."

_"__Hey now." _Jane whined, _"__Your gonna call me from the tub, aren't you?"_

"Probably," Kate laughed at Jane's awkwardness. "First, it's not like you haven't seen me naked. Second, you won't be able to see me 'cause you're on the phone. Third, I like hanging out with you when I'm relaxed."

_"__Ugh, okay. Fine."_ She said with her mouth full, _"__But I'm not going to hang with you while you're in my tub next month when you come visit, it's just… awkward."_

"That's okay," Kate said and turned her smile into a wry grin, "I wouldn't want you to see me soapy and wet and naked. I'd ruin you for every man in the world."

_"__That's so not even funny."_ Jane said.

Kate laughed, "I'll call you from home. Bye."

_"__Later."_ The phone clicked and Beckett sat her phone down on her desk and looked at the computer screen again. She tried to focus on the case and reached for her coffee cup. She sighed as she remembered it was empty and withdrew her hand.

She ran her hand through her hair at the thought of that crap in the breakroom when Jane's words began to spin around in her mind.

_"__I doubt there's any one around, sneak in and make yourself a cup and don't tell anyone."_

She subtly looked around and seeing no one around, she smiled inwardly to herself at the thought of rich, steamy velvet running down her throat. She stood up and grabbed her cup, she'd need two of those small ones in the break room to fill her favorite mug.

She quickly set up the machine and pressed the button. It made a satisfying hiss as it poured coffe into the small cup. The scent of pure Columbian coffee rose up to her face, and she savored the warm sensation and inhaled deeply.

She took the cup in hand to dump it in her mug.

"Hi."

She jumped at the sound of Castle's voice suddenly beside her. Her hand jerked, dumping the brew all down the front of the machine.

"Hi." She said, startled beyond description.

He never said a word about the coffee, just looked at her with that serious expression that she had learned meant he was on to something. "I've got something you should see."

"Okay." She said, still shaken by his sudden appearance.

He nodded and left as quickly as he came.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the mess she had made and cursed herself for getting busted.

_Screw it_, she thought as she reset the machine and wiped it down with paper towel. She had already been caught so she might as well enjoy the damn coffee while she suffered the indignity of facing him. Once her cup was full she headed off to find Castle, angry at herself for this and determined to take it out on him.


	4. Home is Where the Heart Stops

_**This was a little shorter than I intended but we are all slaves to our muses, love you My Muse. Anyway she came back from vacation and promptly put her proverbial foot up side my proverbial head, so were going again. Please enjoy and more to come. When we get there does anyone want to see any of the episodes AFTER Rizzoli goes to New York. It's only half a thought but a good one.**_

* * *

><p>With the upper end murders solved and the suspects in jail, Kate Beckett returned home to clean up and unwind after a long case. Not really feeling up for company, she instead opted for a bottle of wine and a long soak in the bath and, <em>really<em> not wanting any disruptions, she shut off her cell phone before slipping beneath the foam covered surface of the water.

It was times like this she was grateful for the longer bathtub that came with her apartment. She could actually stretch out and still be mostly under water. She sipped at the wine in her right hand as her thoughts drifted back to the charity; the lights, the glamour, the suspects. It wasn't the first time Kate had stood on the red carpet but that had been years ago, before her mother died.

She sighed as the hot water eased the aches in her muscles and she sipped at her wine, remembering the amusing look on Castle's face as his own mother auctioned him off on a date. She chuckled causing her body to send waves across the foamy surface. Martha Rodgers was a hand full and the only person she could think of to share her amusement with was her friend from Boston.

She decided to risk the phone ringing as she turned it on. Again she laughed as she ran through her contacts and landed on the phone number of Jane Rizzoli.

_"__Rizzoli."_ Jane said curtly through the phone.

"This is Detective Beckett of the NYPD." She said as she tried to stifle a laugh, "I'm looking for a detective I know who works in Boston Homicide, goes by the name of Crazy Bitch."

_"__Who you callin' a crazy bitch?!"_ Laughter erupted on the other end, _"What's going on, partner?"_

"Caught a weird one the other day," Kate said, "A string of home invasions in some of the high ends of town. Didn't kill anyone until recently. They shoved the woman into her safe."

_"__Ugh."_ Jane said sharply, _"You called just to share that with me? Maybe I should tell you about the vehicular homicide I just closed where the body got caught under the car and was dragged for two miles."_

"Ew, no I'll pass." Kate replied, "I was calling to share this highly amusing moment at this high end charity but I was setting the stage for it."

_"__Oh, well in that case, hold on a minute."_ She heard Jane talking away from the phone. _"Frankie why don't we finish this up tomorrow, go on and head home."_ A few pleasantries later and Jane was back, _"Sorry about that, my brother was helping me put together this new kitchen table that's being a huge pain in the ass."_

Kate laughed at her friend's never ending supply of irritability when it came to do-it-yourself projects. "Nice part about Manhattan, everything comes with people who set it up for you."

_"__Ha ha,"_ Jane mocked Kate's laughter, _"That's because no one has a pickup in New York but the guys who deliver and set up. Anyway tell me about this funny moment because I could use some relief from this ass chafing table."_

"They make a cream for that, you know." Kate cracked.

_"__Ungh."_ Jane groaned, _"Why do I bother?"_

"Because you love me and you know it."

_"__And you call me a crazy bitch."_

Kate laughed at Jane's biting sense of humor. It truly knew no end and Jane was ever a source of amusement. "Okay, so four home invasions, three rough ups and a murder. We traced it down to this high end charity event. I'm trying to get a judge to give me a court order for the confidential donors list, which isn't going to happen without some serious favors when Castle shows up with two tickets to this thing. Tells me it's black tie and Lanie and I start tearing through my closet looking for something to wear when there's a knock on my door and Lanie carries in this box. Castle sent over this expensive red dress. I swear Jane, I really didn't know what to think. I thought he was being arrogant."

_"__Do you have a picture of it?"_ Jane asked nonchalantly.

Kate pulled the phone away and dried her hand before opening her gallery and sending off three snapshots Lanie had taken. "On the way. So anyway, I go over to Castle's dressed up in this rig-_"_

_"__Holy crap!"_ Jane shouted suddenly, _"I thought Maura's gowns were elaborate. Jeez, this thing shows more of you than it hides! I hate the cut though, especially the way your boobs are pressed to make those kinda shades, that couldn't be comfortable. "_

"Not really." She shifted her body, causing the water to slosh around the tub.

Jane caught the sound, _"Oh Jeez Kate! Why you gotta call me when you're in the bath, c'mon girl, that's just wrong."_

Kate lapped the water under her fingers loudly, "Hey, you can't see me and it's not like I'm calling you from the toilet."

_"__Ew,"_ Jane said lowly, _"I don't even want to think about how many times that's happened."_

Kate smiled at her friends squeamishness, "Never even once, that's just… ew."

_"__Anyway, back to the story."_

She chuckled, "So we climb out of the car and there's photographers snapping pictures and reporters and yada, yada, yada. Ryan and Esposito are working security while we check everyone out for our suspect when both of them stare at me like I'm the daily lunch special down at Louie's. I swear Jane I could hear them breathing hard."

_"__Beckett, you're a good looking woman and you had your boobs out in that dress, it's not a stretch to think that your male partners would get all hot and heavy."_

Kate leaned her head back against the tiles, "Oh they weren't just looking. Esposito said 'Nice dress Beckett' as he was staring at my tits."

_"__What did you say?" _Jane chuckled.

"I told him that I'd let him borrow it but he stretched out the last one."

Laughter erupted so loud that Kate had to pull the phone away from her ear. Her friend's husky voice cracked loudly and brought a smile to Kate's face. It took Jane a few seconds to settle down.

_"__Oh nice job, Beckett, very nicely done."_

"I thought you'd like that."

_"__Oh I'm so using that line on my brother next time I get stuck in a dress."_

Kate grinned widely, "You're the only woman I know who gets 'stuck in a dress'. Most of us like wearing dresses."

_"__Yeah well I'm different."_ Jane said with a mocking distain. _"I hate wearing dresses. They're uncomfortable and tend to make people think I'm girly and can't take care of myself."_

Kate had known Jane long enough to know better. Jane had a different kind of ego than most women. A tomboy since she was old enough to walk, Jane was always hanging out with the guys and made an effort to blend in as much as possible, particularly since she was a homicide cop. Jane was beautiful and in their line of work both of them had to turn down their femininity as to not appear vulnerable or a constant distraction for their coworkers. Jane had been doing it so long that often Kate thought she had forgotten how to be a girl.

She herself didn't go to the extremes Jane had. Her own clothing was professional, conservative, with only a touch of femininity toned down enough that her coworkers weren't constantly staring at her backside or being overly protective of the female detective.

Jane Rizzoli however, wore black slacks, wife beaters with V neck cotton t shirts with the same black blazer over them, tactical boots and virtually no makeup. She was a fighter and often you could find her in her precinct's workout room tearing up a punching bag. If it wasn't for her friendship with a certain honey blonde Medical Examiner, Kate believed Jane would be even more tomboyish.

The Chief Medical examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts was the epitome of feminine grace and beauty in a male dominated profession. She wore expensive clothes and could be found hunched over a body on a murder scene in four inch pumps that were more expensive than Kate's monthly rent. Always dressed in the latest fashion regardless of cost, Maura Isles was a consummate professional and a certified genius. Although the two times Kate had met her, she was taken aback at how unpretentious she was. Maura was rich, beautiful and an accomplished doctor, yet there was an innate unassumingness about her. She thought nothing of money and didn't have an arrogant bone in her body. But what Kate had found most endearing was that Maura Isles was infatuated with Jane and, if Kate had to guess, not willing to jeopardize their friendship over it.

Jane herself was falling in love with Maura but was paranoid of being gay since her tomboy nature had caused her to be the butt of a ton of gay jokes. Plus there was something else that Kate couldn't place, some trauma that was causing Jane's heart to conflict with her head. The result was a woman who was slowly fracturing. Not that Kate could prove any of this but still, she had a damn good idea what was going on.

_"__See this is the part where you're supposed to defend me and say that everyone knows that Jane Rizzoli is one tough bitch."_

Kate snapped back to the moment, "Oh sorry," she said sheepishly, "My thoughts got away from me for a second there."

_"__Thinking about a rich writer hanging off of your arm?"_

Kate cringed at the assumption of her being smitten with Castle. But she had the same thoughts about Jane and Maura and she wasn't about to admit it. Instead she pulled out her ace in the hole. The one thing she knew could derail Jane without causing any harm.

"Actually, I got to thinking about what you'd look like in that dress." She groaned appreciatively, "I'm straight but damn, that could turn me on."

_"__Oh! My! God!"_ Jane shouted, _"That is not even remotely funny. First, you couldn't get my booty in that get up. Second, even if you could, I wouldn't want that much of my chest hanging out. And third, that is totally not my style of dress even if I had a style of dresses."_

She knew Jane very well indeed. "Yeah, I can totally see you in a little tight black number looking like a dark seductive predator out for some serious loving."

_"__Okay, we've reached awkward Defcon two, Back to the story."_

_I win. But just for fun…_ "Says the woman who sleeps with her face against my back every time we get together."

_"__Hey now, if-"_

Kate cut her off, "Okay so we're mingling around the room, Castle goes off to get me a water though I'm sure it was going to have alcohol in it. A few of those gold digging hussies start congratulating me on reeling in Castle. Says he's been the white whale on the rich circuit for a while."

_"__Oh and I'm sure Castle had a few things to say about that."_

"He was surprised they called him the white whale and not Moby Dick." A chuckle and a snort from Jane, "So it's a charity event with an auction. First up on the list is a signed copy of one of Castle's books and his own mother comes out on stage and promptly announces that the bidding starts at a thousand dollars and it's not for just the book," pause for effect, "but a date with Castle, too."

Jane started laughing again, _"Holy cow, I thought my mother was the only one who pulled stuff like that."_

Kate's face rose in a smile that reached her eyes, "I thought you'd appreciate that."

_"__How much did boyish arrogance get?"_

"Don't get ahead of me." She said chidingly, "So, Castle is mortified especially after this cute guy bids a couple grand on him."

_"__Oh hell no!"_

"Oh hell yes. Anyway I have this shit eating grin when he turns to me and says 'I've got money, whatever you spend, I'll pay you back.'"

_"__Cue Beckett's mean streak."_ Jane said knowingly.

"I said, 'Not a chance in hell castle.'"

_"__That's my girl."_ Jane barked.

"So that was also when Castle found the client services ladie's boyfriend snapping pictures of the women and their jewelry. We go out to meet with Esposito to run his name and find out that he's the informant for this crew so we hook him up right there."

_"__Right in the middle of a rich man's charity event with you looking all badass in your fancy dress."_

"You know it," Kate said confidently, "And all Castle could ask was where I was keeping my badge. I told him 'don't ask.'"

_"__Let him think it was hanging on a garter, huh? So where were you keeping it?"_

"In Esposito's jacket pocket. Where the hell did you think I could put it in this thing?"

She heard Jane scoff over the phone, "I don't even want to go there."

Kate bobbed her head, "and then the boys thought I was going to do the interrogation in the frigging dress!"

Jane let out a sympathetic moan, _"Men, always thinking with their…"_

"Yeah, so we turned in the suspect and brought down the shock collar. I had castle sit in the car and although I hate to say it, the suspect got away from us and Castle wrestled him to the ground. Ungh."

She heard shifting on the other end of the line before Jane said, _"Sorry hon. That had to hurt, having your civilian take down your bad guy."_

"It wasn't all bad." Kate said, "He got socked in the eye for it. I've never seen a man more happy about getting a black eye before."

She heard Jane laughing again. _"Well as long as that's all he got and you got your perp."_

"Oh don't get me started on that. The guys were in observation and started going off on all the names they call suspects. Sometimes it's like I'm the den mother watching over a bunch of adolescent boys."

_"__Don't feel bad Beckett,"_ her friend consoled. _"I get that a lot here too."_

"So what's going on with you, any interesting cases?"

_"__Not really. Just that vehicular homicide and it was open and shut. The rest are just cold cases."_

"I would love to have your case load." Kate griped, "I never get a break here."

She could almost see the smirk Jane was probably displaying, _"Any time you want to come over. Marquette would take you in a New York minute."_

Sighing Kate slipped lower into the water, "I'd rather have you here, we'd put a hell of a dent in homicides here."

_"__Boston bread, baby,"_ Jane barked, _"I'm not going anywhere."_

"I know," Kate sighed, "Neither am I."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Kate's mind started wandering, wondering what it would be like to have Jane working with her as her partner. It was a good image.

_"__Well, I should let you go." _Jane said. _"Maura went on a date tonight and I just know she's going to want to tell me all about it if the guy doesn't stay the night."_

Kate heard the slightest twinge of jealousy in her friend's voice. She wanted to say something but Jane's steadfast denial of her feelings kept her quiet. "Oh, before I forget, I got us a pair of tickets to Yankee stadium for the Yanks/Sox game on June 12th."

_"__Awesome, I'll put in the request for the time off when I get in tomorrow." _The huge smile in Jane's voice was hard to miss. _"But I call dibs on the left side of your bed."_

"Oh no," Kate barked, "I get left, you get right. And that's just how it is because I'm not waking up to you cuddling up to my chest, drooler."

_"__Oh come on, that was one time and I was piss fire drunk."_

Kate mocked her silently before replying, "You drooled right on my chest. You want to talk about awkward; if I didn't know you better I'd have said you tried to mouth my boob in my sleep."

_"__Okay, okay, I'll take the right if it will stop this kinda talk."_ Jane said, _"Seriously, if I was gay, don't you think I could do better than mouthing you in your sleep. If I was gay, I'd do it when you were awake."_

Jane was one of the bravest women Kate knew and even she couldn't picture Jane having the courage to try something like that. Painfully shy about nudity and although they were comfortable enough to joke around like that, she knew Jane wouldn't dare. Jane wasn't homophobic. In fact, Kate was damn certain that Jane was a lesbian and in a state of complete denial. The few times they got to hang out usually ended up with them in bed together, passed out. Never having sex but Jane cuddled up into her back none the less.

A click on the line interrupted her thought.

_"__Okay, that's Maura so I gotta go."_

"Oh I see, your Boston doctor girl calls and you ditch me." She joked, "I'll remember that, Jane."

_"__You love me and you know it."_ Came the reply.

"You love me, too." She said. "I'll call you later this week."

_"__Okay, talk to ya then. Be careful out there."_

"You too."

Jane said bye and hung up. Kate set her phone down and slipped beneath the water. As she lay submerged, her thoughts went back to her friend. Even though she and Lanie were the best of friends, she had a far stronger connection with the surly detective from Boston. From the night they met in Springfield over a year ago, she and Jane just clicked like they had been friends since birth; they could even talk to each other through nothing more than eye contact. It had been an advantage in the Close Quarters Battle game and it had won them first place.

Kate smiled at the thought of them holding up that trophy together. It was one of her fondest memories. Kate came out of the water breathless and stood up to get out. After pulling the drain on her tub and wrapping her hair and then her body in her cotton towels, she padded over to her small living room just to look at the picture of them in their tactical gear. In front of their friend's place at Springfield, they each stood next to the trophy, arms over shoulders laughing. The one next to it had them holding the trophy high over their heads together. All the while smiling wide, both confident and assuring on top of the world.

The last one in the line was one of all of them. She and Jane sat on a yard swing with Olivia Benson. Elliot Stabler knelt next to his partner and on the other side of the swing was the handsome and imposing figure of Colin O'Malley, the man who created LETO and one of their best friends. It was only a hand full of weeks until they went back and Kate couldn't wait to see all of her friends again.

After drying off she slid between the sheets and felt the gentle embrace of the cool silk. She sighed contently before remembering to return Martha's jewelry tomorrow. She pushed her thoughts away for the night and shut off the light.

_** Please feed the muse and leave a comment. even if you hate this, just be polite and i'll respect your opinion.**_


	5. When the Gun goes Bang, Bang, Bang

**_A different view of the most heroic detective in BPD history._ **

* * *

><p><strong>When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.<strong>

**Part One**

**Jane Rizzoli**

One of the things about being a mother is that you start to look back on your life and things look a lot different. You begin to see them in a different light. Thing is that even your Ma makes dumb decisions.

I keep thinking about my actions on June 7th 2010. I was heralded as a hero that day but the truth is far from glorious. The truth is harsh because the real truth is that it wasn't one of my finer moments. Now that I have you, I know how stupid I was but rather than going at it from here and now, I'll take you back to that day.

You've already heard all about what happened. How Bobby Marino was a dirty cop who killed good cops over his drug enterprise and put BPD under siege but you don't know what I felt so I'm going to tell you now because I don't think I could ever tell you in person. I'm ashamed of what I've done but at the time I thought it was necessary.

I could feel the incredible strength of Bobby's arm around my neck and his grip on my shoulder was equally strong. It was as steely as him pressing my own gun against my head as he shoved us against the door that lead out to the street. I struggled to get away as soon as the sunlight hit my face but it was impossible. At least without my other side.

Bobby was almost a head taller than I was and he was ripped with muscles I never thought I'd have. He held me so tightly against his body that I could feel his breathing and his heartbeat against my spine. Even so I never gave up trying to get free to the point where I no longer focused a small part of myself to keep the evil inside me leashed.

Maura hadn't saved Frankie's life but she had bought him some time by performing emergency surgery on him but that time was running out fast. I knew her to be safe inside while the only member left of Bobby's hit team was the man himself as he dragged me towards the street.

I could feel that cold darkness swirling about inside me but I ignored it and that was my mistake that day.

I saw Cavanaugh, Frost, and Korsak standing in the middle of the street, their guns pointed at us along with almost the entire Division One.

Korsak yelled first. "Let her go Bobby, Its over!"

He wasn't listening as he kept pushing us towards the street. I remember being afraid, so afraid. Not for my own life but for Frankie. Even though that thing was shifting around inside me, begging to be used, I started to plead with Bobby.

"Its over Bobby, Please, it's over."

He told me to take out my keys as he dragged me towards my car. There was no reasoning with him though Korsak tried again.

I couldn't get away but I couldn't let him get away either. I started screaming as loud as I could though his arm was choking me a lot.

I yelled to my team, "Shoot HiM! Just shoot him!"

I heard someone order to hold fire. I tried to stop them, "Frankie's dying inside. Just shoot him! Please!"

Marino made a mistake then but no one could have imagined what happened next. Not even Me.

"He's probably already dead." He said into my ear. It was his last mistake.

From my perspective, the world simply stopped spinning right there. Everything was frozen in time as the darkness inside me burst free of it's restraints. I could feel it rushing through me, my veins turning to ice in that single instant. I felt like my soul was being covered iin black ink as it took possession of my body. It seemed like everything was in slow motion though I wasn't and I could see things I couldn't just a second ago.

Korsak didn't have a shot. Even if his aim was perfect, his bullet would pass through me in order to even wound Bobby. His gun was down too low to be of any use anyway. I think he didn't trust himself to even consider the shot. His shoulders were slouched a bit and his eyes, his eyes were terrified for me.

Cavanaugh wasn't any better, though he was afraid for my life he was still in charge and had to act like he was as he told the Swat guy to take the shot if he could get it. But he was on the wrong side of me. There was no shot.

Frost. I keep seeing Frost in that moment, determined to stop Bobby from escaping. I treasured that determination but I knew he wouldn't risk shooting me either. He thought he was in love with me. He wouldn't be of any help here but I admired his loyalty. It was a shame really, he was the only one who could pull the shot off and I wanted him too.

The roof top snipers wer in the wrong place. So were most of the others.

The Darkness roared inside me. Collapse my knees and risk a neck injury for either a shot from Frost or the sharp shooters. But it was risky. Even if I did drop there was a chance that Bobby could drag me anyway without a clear shot.

It presented one more option, embrace it. Trust in it. I could see it playing out in my mind. Grab the gun, my gun, and yank it away while stomping my right foot as far back as I could to hook Bobby's leg. As he fell I could roll and jab my elbow into his throat and hold it. When we hit the ground, the momentum would snap his neck and kill him.

I saw it for what it was then. Korsak had pulled the scalpels from my hands the night I got my scars. I was so afraid, so ashamed, so desperate not to appear broken to my partner, and most of all, I was afraid of Charles Hoyt. Korsak pulled and I screamed in terror at the memory of Hoyt's breath on my skin, of his hand on my breasts, His erection pressed into my pelvis. All of my pain, all of my fears, all of my shame poured into the center of my chest and it was dark and cold and when Korsak pulled the other one out, it exploded to life. I could feel it looking at me and I could almost hear it in my mind. It was alive and it was terrifying.

Hoyt would haunt me for years after that but not as much as this thing inside me would. I could see it and see what it was capable of doing. It was a killer without guilt or remorse and if I embraced it, I could become it. Become like Hoyt. Sociopath.

I screamed. I screamed out in absolute terror for what it was but we were already acting.

It had filled my arms with its strength as I grabbed the gun, my gun, taken from my desk. Bobby tried to fight but now I was too strong. Time moved forward and It felt like every heartbeat lasted an hour but the gun, my gun, was pointed into me now. I saw wat I had to do, saw the trajectory and knew I had to adjust it. I twisted and boby came with me. I saw Maura.

Why was she outside? Why wasn't she with Frankie? She saw what was happening and I heard her calling my name. I could hear pain and fear in her voice but my new sight revealed she wasn't injured. Her eyes screamed in fear as she turned towards us. But the trajectory was right and I couldn't wait any longer. I felt the darkness inside me sigh almost as if in regret as it gave in to me. It knew what I was going to do and had accepted it.

I was going to end Bobby's life but I was giving up my own life to do it. It understood that I was afraid of it and that I didn't want to live with it inside me and it resigned its self to die with me and Bobby. I felt a wave of regret wash through us and I closed my eyes. I let out my breath and ulled the trigger. I hated that seeing Maura in pain would be my last sight but it couldn't be helped.

The gun jerked in our hands and the slide slammed back against the stops, ejecting the casing of the bullet that was traveling down the barrel. It ripped through my skin and muscles and I felt the burning sensation, hotter than the road flair I used against Hoyt the last time I saw him. I could feel the hot lead round ripping through my organs and I was confident that it would do it's job. The next sensation was it ripping through my skin and through the cotton t shirt I had been wearing. Bobby jerked as the bullet hit him with enough force to lift him off the ground.

My knees gave out as I was losing control of my body. Bobby's arm loosened but didn't let go. I'll never forget the sensation of falling, it seemed to last forever. We slammed into the concrete together but I barely felt that as _it_ numbed my left side, dentening my pain receptors, bracing me for the fall. How odd it would do that after I had just shot myself, arguably one of the most painful things I had experienced next to the scalpels.

We settled on the concrete side walk. I could feel my blood pouring out and taking my life with it. I heard my name again and recognized Maura's voice.

I heard her shoes hitting the cement, charging towards me and before I knew it, I could feel her hands on me. My skin prickled at her touch, sending sparks through me and it was heaven. I didn't deserve her or her friendship but she had offered it anyway and in doing so she also awoke something bright and shiny inside of me. The darkness settled at her touch and her voice and for a fleeting moment, I let go. I let go of my shame, of my faith, of my life, and I poured all of my love and affection for her into my eyes and forced them open. I wished I hadn't. I saw her then leaning over me, her hands held fast on my wounds and tears were flowing from her hazel eyes. She was all that was beautiful and all that was good in the world and in what i thought was the last act of my life, I had made her cry.

And I hated myself for it.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.<strong>

**Part Two**

**Richard Castle**

I'll never forget the day I heard the name Jane Rizzoli for the first time. It was June 7th, 2010. I had been following Detective Kate Beckett around on her cases for the better part of the year with two exceptions at that point. The first was in April, she had gone away for a long weekend to visit a friend. I tried to get her to let me tag along but she refused to even tell me where she was going. Just when I think I have her figured out, she defies my understanding again. She told me a little about her mother and her father but she wouldn't say anything about her friend. Though I would find out today.

The second time was when she went on vacation in Illinois in May to a law enforcement convention. I didn't know that that was where Kate had met Jane, nor did I understand the significance until much later.

I'm an author by profession, a novelist specifically and after running dry on my famous Derrick Storm series I had found inspiration in the most unlikely place. A gorgeous homicide Detective named Katherine Beckett whom inspired me to write the very successful Nikki Heat series. But I have to admit that at the time, I wanted more than inspiration from Beckett and oh did I get more.

Oops, I'm off topic. Where was i? Oh yeah, your Ma, Jane Rizzoli.

This morning a body was discovered in Central Park. I know, bodies are always being discovered in Central Park, cliché but true. Anyway, I went out with Kate to investigate the scene where we met up with Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. These capable detectives are Kate's partners. I won't get into the details about that case because it was actually a simple one and Kate hadn't been there for it.

After processing the scene and turning the body over to the ME's office. We returned to the station and Beckett excused herself to use the ladies room while I headed to the bull pen to refill her coffee cup. Believe it or not, these simple acts of thoughtfulness got me father with Kate that any of my youthful antics. Of course she calls them childish.

It was unusually quiet in the bullpen and as I walked in I saw why. The flat screen on the wall was tuned into a national news broadcast. And the words plastered at the bottom of the screen were the kind that would stop any cop anywhere in their tracks.

A shoot out at the Boston Police Department.

I felt more that heard Kate stop next to me. Her breath was shallow as the news castor spoke.

_"__As we continue our coverage of the shoot out at the Boston Police department today we have just received word that the siege of Division one has ended in tragedy. We're receiving footage shot by one of our correspondent stations on sight but it would appear that the siege ended in a hostage situation out on the front steps…"_

The image changed from the staunch anchorman to a news camera outside of the afore mentioned location. A man held a woman in his arm and a gun to her head. All eyes in the room were focused on the set that no one but me hear the whispered voice next to me.

"Jane." Kate said barely louder than a breath.

_ "__We've been told that the footage here is intense so viewers may wish to shield sensitive eyes from this video."_

The image unfroze and the soud came on. Three men were holding guns up at the suspect with the hostage and the heavyset one shouted "let her go, it's over."

The hostage, a very attractive woman with black hair started screaming at the cops on the screen. My Jaw dropped at her words.

"Shoot him! Just shoot him!" Her voice was strained and deperate.

We all watched as the man dragged her away towards a car. I saw him say something to her and all of a sudden she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Nooooooooo!  
>I watched in complete awe as she struggled against the much larger man and turned the gun into her stomach and fired. It all happened in seconds and we all watched the woman and the man fall to the sidewalk, the image rolled on as a bbeautiful woman in a dress ran to the woman, screaming the name Jane.<p>

I turned to look at Beckett and realized she wasn't there. I did a slow circle around the room and found Captain Montgomery coming towards me. He nodded to someone passed me and turned to see Ryan handing a note pad to Esposito. The tall Hispanic detective jerked the phone out of its cradoe and jammed his fingers into the keypad.

"Where's Beckett?"

Esposito ignored me as he placed the phone to his ear, "This is detective Esposito of the NYPD, Giet Fred Cummings on the phone right now, tell him it's an emergency."

Ryan handed a sheet over to Montgomery who pulled a pen and signed it. Clearly there was something important going on.

"Fred, It's Esposito, I need you to drop what you're doing and get Beckett's bike out of storage, right now. Have it sitting outside of service running because she's on her way to get it right now."

I watched him carefully noting his hand shaking and his voice was tense. "You heard about the shoot out? Yeah, that was one of her best friends. Okay thanks."

I turned to Montgomery who was standing at Kate's desk on the phone with someone else, "No. I don't care if she'earned it or not. She's on leave right now. One of her friends fell in Boston so you'd better get it done." He slammed the phone down and caught me staring.

"What's going on, where did Beckett go?" I asked and there was real concern in my voice.

He pointed at the screen, "That woman is Jane Rizzoli, one of Kate's best friends. She's on her way to Boston and nothing is going to stand in her way from getting there." He said angrily as he stomped toward his office and slammed the door.

I looked to Ryan and Esposito. Both were staring at me.

"Beckett and Rizzoli go back a couple of years." Ryan said calmly. "They're really close and she's not going to sit here while Rizzoli is in danger."

Esposito stared at the TV, "Damn it!" he shouted. "If Rizzoli dies, part of Beckett will too. They've been like sisters ever since they met."

I pulled out my phone and started to dial Kate. Javi stopped me with a single hand as he listened to the TV then turned back to me. "She's on her bike. She won't hear the phone."

Ryan was already on the phone. "Homicide, Detective Frost. It's urgent. Ryan from NYPD."

"Frost, Ryan. Beckett is on her way but I need to know where they took Rizzoli." He listned for a minute, "Mass General, Status?... I know man but you know Beckett… Yeah. I'm sorry, if theres anything… Yeah. Okay. Good luck bro."

He hung up. "You want to do something for Beckett?"

I nodded.

"Text her that Jane is at Mass General in Critical condition."

Montgomery came out of his office and saw Ryan staring, "Doors open."

Ryan nodded and looked at me again. "Tell her that the way has been cleared and the door's open."

Esposito put a hand on my shoulder, "Castle I know that you and Beckett are pretty close but trust me when I tell you to stay away from Boston. Kate isn't going to be very pleasant and I don't think you want to go sticking your nose in this one."

I thought about that. Esposito had been the one who had shown me the file on Joanna Beckett, Kate's mother who was murdered. So when he said that to me, I listened. I pulled out my phone and got busy with the text but I included that I'd be here if she needed me.

More than an hour later I got a text back.

**Thanks rick, but I need to do this on my own so please stay there.**

A minute passed before I got another one.

**Keep your phone handy though because I might need someone to talk to later.**

I keyed back, **I'm here if you need me.**

* * *

><p><strong>When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.<strong>

**Parth Three**

**Maura Isles**

**_Jane!_**

I watched your Ma fall to the ground with Marino and my heart stopped. I ran but I couldn't get to her in time to stop her fall. I still ran and for the first time I cursed my beloved high heels. It is well documented that I have a love of shoes but it failed in every respect with my love of Jane.

I've always been awkward around people. I've always felt out of place, even with my own family. But she never once made me feel that way. She made me feel loved and protected and above all, she always made me feel special, like I was this amazing person who could do anything. I've always been able to compartmentalize my emotions. But watching her fall onto her side and her blood pouring out of her body, as impossible as it is, I felt like I was the one who was dying.

I reached her before Detective Korsak did but I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. She was bleeding out and I had seconds to act. Fortunately, my emotional state provided the answer as I buried my hands in her blood, covering her wounds. I pressed with all of my strengthen to stem off the deep purple liquid that poured from her body.

She opened her eyes and looked u at me and seeing those perfect zygomatic arches raised in sorrow and regret, those deep brown eyes telling me that she loved me, that she had always loved me, I lost it.

I screamed. It was irrational, it had no purpose but I couldn't stop. Somewhat disasociated, I heard Korsak calling for an ambulance and I felt as if there wasn't enough time. I wanted to scream at Korsak, to get Jane into her car and drive us to Massachusetts General Hospital, the closest ER from BPD but I couldn't stop screaming.

Frost stared I could see him in the reflection of a window, he seemed frozen in time although such temporal suspension is impossible. Suddenly I felt hands on my arms, pulling me away from Jane. I fought, and I fought with everything I had, not seeing the paramedics who had taken my place and were hauling Jane's lifeless body onto a backboard and placing her on a gurney for transport.

How had they gotten here so fast? Still I fought until beefy hands spun me around and Detective Korsak pulled me into his arms. His arms were so strong. Not like Jane's strength, but an innate masculine strength. It wasn't what I wanted; I wanted Jane's arms around me. Her voice telling me that it will be all right that she'll be okay.

But Jane is being driven away in an ambulance. I watched it turn around the corner and took what little relief I could in seeing that it had turned toward MGH. Korsak lead me to a car and we were on our way to follow Jane. Id follow her anywhere.

I remember turning it all over in my mind. Registering the fact that Jane might not survive and I felt my heart break. It was shocking, surely I couldn't have such strong emotions over a friend, despite that she was the best friend I had ever had. I tried to quantify what I was feeling. Pain, loss, regret and… love. It was love, I never felt it like that before. Jane was a constant contradiction to the science that I loved so much. She was the kindest, sweetest, person that I know but also the strongest, fiercest, and bravest person there was in the whole world. How odd that I was reaching for impossible things at the time.

At the thought of losing her, I felt like a part of me was dying. I couldn't explain it any other way other than love. I loved Jane Rizzoli. I was in love with Jane Rizzoli.

I listened to the Doctors and their prognosis on Jane but I couldn't focus on the words. My mind seemed to be somewhere else. I couldn't tell when Angela and Frank Rizzoli came in and although everyone said I answered almost robotically, I don't remember any of it. Not until two strong feminine arms pulled me into an unoccupied room and wrapped themselves around me.

She was tall, like Jane was tall. Her body pressed flush against mine, so similar to Jane's firm, athletic body. I looked up into dark brown eyes but not like Jane's chocolate eyes. These were the color of Coffee beans. Her eyes radiated sadness and understanding and I felt long thin fingers delve into my hair pressing my head to her muscular shoulder. The scent of jasmine invaded my olfactory just as Jane's lavender sent would have. I felt safe in those arms, though they weren't Jane's. I knew who I was clutching too and I knew that like Jane she would fight for me and she would fight for Jane. I let it out then with a wail. All of my tears and fears were released and she held me tightly, just like she knew Jane would have…

…had she not been in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.<strong>

**Part Four**

**Kate Beckett**

After retrieving my Harley from the dealership I store it at I rode as hard and as fast as I could to get to Boston. I knew what happened due mostly to the nosy nature of the media. Jane had shot herself in the stomach to stop a bad guy. No one said anything as I ran out the door of the bullpen. No one had attempted to call me back, they knew better.

It's a three hour trip from New York to Boston and I did it in two. My bike, normally a constant source of freedom and joy was now more like my hope and trust. I trusted that it would get me where I needed to be and hoped nothing tried to stop us.

I roared into boston doing ninty three Miles an hour and I didn't let up until I got off the freeway and flew to Mass General. Thanks to Rick's text I knew where to go. I slammed my back break almost to the foot pad as I skidded sideways onto grove street and let up only enough to turn into the Emergency Entrance. I rode right up onto the sidewalk and yanked hard on both breaks, stalling my bike as I jerked the kickstand out and laid it on it.

I heard the sirens of Boston's finest chasing me down but I didn't care. I was here for a boston cop, My best friend.

I slid off with Doctors and other medical personell looking at me like I was insane and I was but with worry. I can't blame them for staring. I was still in one of my typical business suits that I wore to work. Usually I'd change into something that looked more appropriate on my bike but I hadn't had the luxury of time. I needed to be here, for my friend, for my partner.

I jerked my helmet off as I approached the reception desk and I tried to sound calm but it didn't happen. I pretty much shouted that I was here for Jane Rizzoli.

The receptionist got all upidy at my demeanor and my attitude and I really wanted to fix her nose for her. But before I could do anything I heard my name being called from the cafeteria.

Detective Sergeant Vince Korsak had a carrier filled with coffee an he had spotted me.

"Beckett, Come on, I'll take you up."

I almost ran to him as he headed up the hallway.

"How's she doing?" I asked as I caught up with his heavy but fast walk.

"Still in surgery." He said and I could hear the anguish in his voice. He'd always looked after Jane like a father would, "She's got a ruptured kidney, her intestines were punctured, they said her diaphragm may have been damaged as well. She lost a lot of blood and crashed twice on the way here."

"How's Dr. Isles taking this?" Because I knew Jane so well I also knew how close she and the Blonde ME were. Having met her several times before, I knewhow they truly felt about eachother but no one was going to admit it. I knew the answer before Korsak spoke.

"The Doc's not taking it well." He sighed heavily, "I knew they were close but…"

"But Jane shooting herself is killing her." I said knowingly.

Korsak nodded solemly, "She just crawled into herself. It's like no one's home."

I nodded because I understood. The last time I was here Jane had confided in me that she was protective of Maura. Not that it was news but Jane was slowly admitting how she really felt. I hadn't pushed because I didn't wan her to crawl inside again. She was letting me in a piece at a time just like I was her. But Maura, Maura was another matter entirely.

We went through the waiting room doors and I saw Angela Rizzoli and her husband Frank. Upon seeing me Ma Rizzoli jumped to her feet and ran to me. She trew her arms around me and held me tightenough to where I was having trouble breathing.

"Oh Kate." She said, "I'm so glad you're here."

I patted her on the shoulder and held her tight as she started murmering, "Two children in the hospital and one in prison."

I knew about Tommy Rizzoli running down a priest in a crosswalk with his car while drunk but the second child in the hospital. "Angela, where's frankie?"

Frank answered from the bench, "He's still in surgery. Took a bullet in the stomach, too. Dr. Isles was able to keep him going until the EMTs could get to him."

That was when I noticed the absence of the ME who was the most important person in Jane's life.

"Where is Maura?" I said incredulously.

Angela looked up at me and loosened her grip. "Maura is sitting over there." She pointed behind me and as I took in her appearance…

Cat, I'll never forget the sight again.

I patted Jane's mother on the back and she let me go. Kneeling next to Maura I called her name twice but got no answer. I looked over at the nearest room and verified it was empty before I took Maura by the arms and hauled her into the room. I had to do something. Maura was in shock and there was only one thing I could think of.

I yanked her too mea nd wrapped my arms around her protectively, hoping that my similarity to Jane would reach her. It did. Maura inhaled deeply and looked up into my eyes. I watched those tears fall then and it was gut wrenching. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I felt her hands clutching to me for dearlife as she buried her face in my shoulder and let out the most agonizing cry of pain that I ever heard. The sound still haunts me to this day.

I tried to comfort her as best as I could, "It'll be alright, Maura." Running my hands through her blonde curls, I felt my shirt being soaked from her tears.

"She's strong, honey. She'll fight it and she'll pull through."

Muffled into my skin I could barely understand her, "She shot herself. She shot _herself._ Why. Why would she do that?"

The image of Jane putting the gun to herown stomach replayed in my mind and I tried to come up with an answer but all I had wasn't going to comfort her.

"Because that's what she does." I said, "She puts herself out there to save others and that's what she did."

"She shouldn't have done that." She looked up at me then. "She pushed me behind her when Bobby shot the other guy. She pushed me behind her, er, er." Her sobs were breaking up her words and I pulled her back to me.

"Because she loves you." I said quietly, "She'd rather die in your place than let you be harmed."

I held her tightly as she cried. I wanted to too but I couldn't have that luxury. Maura needed me to be as strong as Jane and that was what I'd do. For both My friend and the woman she loved. I would be there for them both.

Jane asked me something when she came to New York a few weeks ago over the summer. I couldn't believe that she had asked but after seing Maura as I had that night, I knew that I would have said yes.

If Jane had died that day, I would have stayed in Boston. I would have been here as your Mom's friend and to keep her safe, just like my friend would have.

I owed my sister that much.

* * *

><p><strong>When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang.<strong>

**Part Five**

Jane Rizzoli survived but she remained in a medical induced coma for six days until the medicine keeping her asleep was withdrawn. Maura stayed with her for four days straight. Kate had convinced Angela and Frank to let her stay and she stayed at Jane's apartment to feed her dog and get her small home ready for her return.

It took Mrs Rizzoli all four days to convince Maura to go home and she only agreed after Kate had promised to stay with Jane while she went home to clean up.

Kate sat in the chair next to her partner and held her hand. She breathed deeply trying to keep her sadness at bay. Even know she didn't want her partner to show her up.

"I'm here, Jane." She said softly. "I can't believe that you shot yourself to get to him. You really are a crazy bitch."

The heart monitor beeped slightly faster and then settled again. Kate watched the numbers and looked back at the lifeless brunet that was so pale and still compared to the woman she had befriended.

"You need to come back, hon." Kate sniffed softly and rubbed her nose, "I can be here for her but it won't be the same. You know that. She needs you and you need to tell her the truth, Jane."

Kate closed her eyes and tried to blot out the other noises in the room. "I know you can hear me in there. So I'm going to level with you because you can't argue back. I know your secret my friend and it doesn't change anything between us. I still love you and I always will but you need to tell Maura the truth. Tell her that you're in love with her. I know it's hard to put yourself out there. I know that you're afraid even though you'd never admit it. I've been there. I know all about how you hide it from not just your family but from yourself.

"Your mother loves you and would accept it. I know that it would take time but she'd welcome Maura into your family. Liv had the same kind of experience and she'd help you understand and accept it. She'd show you that it's not a sin to love and be loved. I know your secret and it changes nothing. For me, for Elliot, for Liv. But it would change everything for Maura and everything for you. She loves you, honey. Not like I do. Not like a friend, not like family. She loves you more than anyone could ever love another. You need to come back to her. I want you to come back and so do your family but She _needs_ you, Jane. I'd be a poor substitute for you and I know that. It's you she loves and you she needs. Tell her how you feel. Don't hide what you are any more. _Tell her. Tell her. Tell her._"

She said it every time she was alone with Jane. The same words over and over again. Inside Jane's coma she could barely hear them but they stuck in her mind anyway. It was the stone toss that caused the rockslide that would inevitably lead to Jane's Awakening.

Jane came awake a few days later to Maura's voice. She held on to the Blonde's hand as the Doctor tried to remove the breathing tube from her throat. It was only Maura's voice that Jane had responded too and Dr. Slucky agreed to allow Maura to remain within Jane's grasp as it became clear that the feisty Italian wasn't going to calm down without her. Although Kate thought Maura was making a mistake, she kept her mouth shut as Maura began to express interest in Slucky. Kate called it what it was, misplaced gratefulness.

It was Kate who ended up taking Jane home later that week. Jane had specifically chose a time when she knew Maura was on a date with Dr. Ucky. Although Jane wouldn't say anything about it, only Kate had seen the hurt in her friend's eyes as Maura's dated her surgeon. Kate didn't care for him either and they both had a good laugh making fun of him at her condo. But eventually Kate had to return to New York but even so, she called her friend every day to check up on her. It wasn't until months later that Kate found out that Jane had spent her three months of recovery almost completely alone.

Kate was beginning to resent the name Maura Isles.


	6. Rise - Part One

_**Okay, so the update has been posted and now your looking at it. Um, I know it's kind of fast but I wanted it to be to share Jane's devotion to her partner right up front as well as the support of her actual BPD partners. So here it is and it is dedicated to Storyfreak0083 who had the courage and integrity to call me out on this mess up. I know that the insert is shorter but it was enough to get it across and the few other things that SF0083 and I discussed will be covered later.**_

_**Don't know how many parts and for those who don't like vulnerable Kate, sorry but that's the way she was written in series and that is what I perceived in both the end of the hospital scene and the beginning of the comeback. Besides, it's repayment time, Boston style.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rise, Part 1<strong>

"The rest of you should go home."

Esposito turned his grim expression towards Beckett's surgeon. He couldn't believe what the man had just told them.

"I don't know about you bro, but home is the last place I'm going until we catch this bastard." He turned to walk down the Hall when he heard Ryan, "I'm right behind you."

As Castle's family pushed him to help Ryan looked to his partner, "Rizzoli."

"With Montgomery dead and Beckett down, we don't have a leg to stand on."

"She's the only one who Beckett would want." Ryan added. "You know that."

As they stepped into the elevator, Castle caught up with them.

Esposito stared a hole into his partner, "She's been past her shooting less than six months, you want to bring her in here?_"_

Castle didn't want to argue but, knowing Kate like he did, he knew things. But he saw them differently than they did. One thing he had figured out very quickly was how much Kate's friend in Boston meant to her. The Boston shoot-out proved that very clearly.

Kate had run as hard as she could to her friend who was lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot would. _Just like, Kate._

"Do you remember how Kate tore out of here?" Castle asked. "When Jane shot herself?"

Esposito looked at him, his face red with anger, "I was there Castle, remember?"

Castle ignored the vicious tone, "We all were but it begs a question to be asked."

Esposito turned away as Ryan asked it, "What's the question?"

Castle's intense stare caught both of their attentions, "What's Jane Rizzoli going to do when she finds out?"

Ryan turned as did Esposito. They stared hard at each other.

"She'll tear New York apart looking for this guy." Ryan said, "Even if she has to burn it to the ground."

"Which is why we can't call her!" Esposito affirmed, "I know it sucks, I know Rizzoli is a damn good detective! I know she'd be our best bet to find this fucker, but she can't be here for this! Especially with the shooter still out there! If _ANYTHING _happened to Rizzoli, Beckett would lose it entirely." He jabbed a finger at Castle, "They're like sisters and you know that!"

"She's going to find out anyway." Castle said slowly.

Ryan cupped his face and turned his face to the ceiling as Esposito ran a hand through his dark hair. Ryan dropped his hands and looked to his partner, "What are we going to do? He's right and she's only a few hours out."

Esposito thought for a moment and looked up at Castle, "She's got to be there for Beckett. Keep her with Beckett and away from the manhunt. It's the only way."

Truth is they didn't need to worry about that, there was no where else the surly Boston Italian was intent on being.

* * *

><p>She jammed her knife down on the plate, viciously severing the ear of the rabbit shaped pancake as she listened to her mother explain how she was arranging for her daughter to go out on yet another date with someone she had absolutely no interest in.<p>

"Ma, Stop!" Jane Rizzoli shouted across the Division One Café, "The last guy you hooked me up with, handcuffed me to a bed because he delusionally thought I was his wife! Stop setting me up on dates, I don't want to date anyone!"

She felt the delicate skim hand of her best friend on her forearm. Maura was trying to calm her down and Jane could feel herself doing just that with that simple touch. Her friend was amazing that way. Dr. Maura Isles was beautiful, vibrant and above all caring and she was the one person Jane responded better to than anyone else. She was a brilliant doctor and a first rate genius and her friendship caused Jane to want to be better than she was.

"Janie, I just want you to be happy and quit moping around over going to that reunion that Charles didn't show up to."

Jane dropped her fork on the plate ludly, "Really? You think I'm moping?"

Angela tipped her head down in that I-know-you fashion.

She turned to her friend expecting support, "Do I look like I'm moping?"

"Well, actually…" Maura started.

"If your going to back her up thatn you can be her best friend." Jane sneered.

"Jane!" Maura started but was cut off.

"Really, Maur!" She said, "My mother doesn't need help making me feel like crap. Believe me, she's an expert and you're supposed to back me up when…" She stopped as she stared at an officer across the café who was reading a newspaper, the headline made her heart jump into her throat.

**NO LEADS IN SHOOTING OF NYPD DET. BECKETT.**

She leapt from her chair and yanked the paper out of the patrolman's hands with a loud HEY! for her actions.

Jane jerked the paper up to her face.

_After more than a week, a source inside NYPD 12th precinct reported that detectives have been unable to locate either the shooter or any new information that could shed light on the attempted murder of Kathrine Beckett. As we reported earlier this week, Detective Beckett had taken the podium to speak at the funeral of Captain Roy Montgomery, Beckett's Commander who was killed while off duty, when an unknown sniper shot Detective Beckett in the chest... _

She vaguely heard Maura's voice calling her name as her heart sped to an unbelievable level. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and her breathing became ragged as she let go of the newspaper and ran out of the Café as fast as she could.

Why hadn't anyone _called_ her? Her temper at Detectives Ryan and Esposito rose but not as high as the fear of losing her partner. Fear gripped her and she felt something deep inside her stir slightly. She stamped it down hard and focused on what she had to do now.

She bypassed the elevator and ran for the stairs, her hand already reaching for her phone. She flew out of the stairwell as she heard the voicemail.

_"This is Detective Beckett. I'm sorry for missing your call but if you leave a name and number and the reason you called, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Jane ran right passed the bull pen and straight into Cavanaugh's office without even knocking.

* * *

><p>Maura hurried out of the elevator in search of her friend. After Jane had dropped the paper and ran out, she had picked it up and looked at the page that had been the source of her friends alarming behavior. She paused as she heard Jane's angry voice roar down the hall, "I don't care! She dropped everything for me when I was shot and I'm going!"<p>

Maura hurried her pace at the shouting and walked in just in time to see an angry Cavanaugh with an angry Jane in his face, "And Lieutenant, if you don't like it," she jerked her badge off of her belt and tossed it on the floor, "It's yours. Consider it my resignation!"

Jane turned and stormed right past Maura. She tried to catch her arm but she knew that Jane in this mood, rare as it was, wouldn't be stopped.

She had gotten the text from Frost telling her Jane was going off on Cavanaugh because he wouldn't let her sign out. She looked out into the hallway to see Jane again, bypass the elevator and ran down the stairs full tilt. There would be no stopping her. Jane was going to New York, even if it'd cost the woman her job.

Maura looked back at Cavanaugh as he hunched over to pick up her badge. He looked around to see that he was the center of attention. He turned to Korsak and sighed, "I hate to do this Vince…"

Korsak shook his head, "Let it go Sean before I hand you my badge." The round old man said.

"Mine too," said the young Barry Frost, "Beckett was here for Jane when she needed her. I just hope that someone's there for me like that when I need it."

Cavanaugh looked to Maura. The one person who seemed to have the most influence over his rogue detective.

The beautiful Medical Examiner simply hook her head, "She's already gone, Lieutenant. No one could have stopped her anyway."

Cavanaugh sighed as he looked at the badge in his hand. He clenched his fist around it and then visibly relaxed. Sean Cavanaugh had face Rizzoli publicly and lost. There was no way to change that but his respect for her rose considerably at her loyalty and dedication to her friend, who she called her partner. He looked up at the Doc again and he walked up to her. He gently took her hand and placed Jane's badge in it.

"You'll keep this safe for her." It was a statement but Maura had the distinct impression that it was a question.

"I will." She said softly, realizing that she was holding Jane's whole reason for being in her hand.

He nodded and headed to his office to force a leave down personnel's throat.

* * *

><p>Jane was packing when Maura caught up to her. She shoved a few jeans and some shirts into a duffel bag and spun to leave when she caught the honey blonde staring at her from the door.<p>

"I don't want to hear it, Maur." Jane said as she pointed to her bed, "She was here for me when I needed her most, and I can't leave her there alone when I know exactly what that feels like."

"I wasn't going to stop you." Maura said, the weight of guilt that she too had allowed Jane to push her away when she knew Jane should never have recovered alone. "I came to make sure you have everything you'll need."

Maura yanked the clothes out of the bag and counted them quickly before swiftly folding them up and packing them neatly inside.

"Three more shirts, two more pairs of socks and more underwear," she said softly as she continued to pack.

Jane marvelled at her friend, even though she _had_ pushed her away, Maura was still her best friend and supported her as she recklessly ran across two states to get to her partner. She didn't say another word as she made quick work of the packing and handed Jane the duffel bag.

Jane hugged her tightly and Maura sighed, "Be careful, whoever shot her could come back."

Jane nodded, "I'm going armed. I'll be okay."

Maura tried to keep the tears from her eyes to try to appear strong for Jane but one got away and Jane gently swiped her thumb against her cheek to catch it.

I'll be fine and Kate will too. I know it." She said.

Maura took Jane's hand and put her badge back into it. Jane looked down at it and gasped, "How did you?"

"Lieutenant Cavanaugh gave it to me." Her voice was soft and waving, "He told me to keep it safe for you."

Jane smiled as she cupped Maura's hands around the tin, "Then you better do what he says, Maur. Keep it safe for me."

Jane hugged her again before she walked out the door feeling much more in control of herself than she had a few hours ago when she had found out almost by accident.

As she climbed in behind the wheel and started her Crown Victoria she had bought from the BPD garage. As she pulled away she looked up to see Maura standing in her window watching her leave. She didn't know that Maura was crying. That Maura thought she was losing her best friend. That she was going to lose the one person that she knew she was secretly in love with to a Detective Jane barely ever saw but meant the world to her.

"Jane." Maura said to the black car that was driving away, "Please be careful and come back to me, I need you too." Her words echoed around Jane's condo and only Jo Friday heard her. The little pup came to sit at Maura's side.

She looked down to see the little dog panting at her. She picked the pooch up to carry her out to her car and as she locked Jane's door, she sniffled and looked down at the fur ball.

"How do you tell a straight woman that you're in love with her?"

Jo barked once and still in Maura's arms, settled her furry head against the woman's ample bosom.

She sighed as she stroked the creatures ear softly, "If only it was that easy, Jo. If only it as that easy."

* * *

><p>Jane pulled up to the Beckett cabin around seven thirty at night. She got out and surveyed the woods and the lake carefully, noting all the various places a sniper could take a shot from. She had to calm herself as she realized their best defence was secrecy.<p>

As she turned to the beautiful cabin she noted the tall man who was casually well dressed standing on the porch.

He watched her carefully, "Are you Katie's friend?"

She nodded, "I'm Jane."

He visibly relaxed and Jane noted how tired he looked. "She's inside."

As she stepped onto the porch she turned to him. "How is she, really?"

"Shaken, scared, and in royal pain," he sighed. "She hasn't answered her phone at all except for you. She…" his voice broke and he had to take a breath to steady it. "She said that you were the only one she wanted."

Jane nodded and lifted the left side of her shirt to reveal the angry red scar that was still healing, "She was there for me."

He gasped at the mark on her stomach. She nodded and headed inside.

"I've got you set up across the hall from her."

"I'll be where I'm needed, with Kate." She said.

He nodded as he led her down the hallway. He knocked twice and not hearing an answer he turned away. "She's probably asleep. We should leave her be."

"Mr Beckett?" Jane said softly. "I know you don't know me but… I'd really like to check on her. I need to know she's there, alive, for myself."

He looked at her oddly but seeing the pain in her dark eyes he nodded and turned back to the living room.

Jane quietly cracked the door open and stepped in. Kate was laying deathly still and Jane fought the urge to run to her. Instead she set her bag down on the floor and closed the door. She slipped out of her boots and crept carefully to her friend to keep her from waking. She caught the movement of Kate's chest and watched as her breaths, although pained, came and went with regularity. She nodded to herself that Kate was alive but she couldn't leave.

Instead she climbed carefully into bed next to her partner and lightly gripped her hand, resting Kate's thumb over her scar. The thumb moved slowly and then her hand tightened. Jane lay watching her friend as she slept. Within minutes she too, fell asleep.

Jim Beckett became concerned when the dark haired Boston woman hadn't returned from Katie's room. After an hour he crept down the hall and opened the door. What he saw was as much a comfort as it was unexpected. She had lain next to his daughter and fallen asleep. What surprised him was how tightly he could see his little girl clinging to that hand, even in sleep. He didn't know who Jane Rizzoli was to his daughter but it was obvious she was very important to her.

He would have thought there was something there if he didn't know that Katie was seeing that doctor, Josh Davidson. Still, his daughter had been shot a little over a week ago and when he told her that a Jane from Boston was looking for her, she had asked for her phone so she could give directions but she had passed out before she could. It was the only thing she had asked for the whole week they had been here, so he had called the number on her phone and gave the Bostonian the address. The rest of the time, her phone was sitting on the mantel over the fireplace; on but silenced.

He sighed as he took a blanket off the couch and carried it back to the bedroom where he draped it over the Boston detective. She stirred slightly and looked at him. She opened her mouth and he put a hushing finger to it and then pointed towards his sleeping daughter. She looked over and nodded. He smiled kindly and left just as quietly.

* * *

><p>Kate came awake to find her friend lying next to her. Her first conscious thought was<em> she made it.<em> Jane stretched gently so not to wake her partner but opened her eyes to see her friend staring at her. She sat up and hugged her friend though not too tightly. Kate clutched to her and fell into her friends embrace. Only there, where no one but they could see would she finally let it all out. All the pain, all the fear, all the sleepless nights began to soak into Jane's t-shirt.

Neither one of them liked to show any kind of weakness, but Jane had needed it in Boston and Kate needed it here. It was their unspoken pact, never to judge or reveal. Jane held her friend as she released it all in her sobs. She stroked her fingers through chestnut colored hair trying her best to be soothing. It felt like forever before Kate had finished but Jane didn't mind. It was rare to see Kate like this and she took some pride in knowing no one else would ever see this part of her.

Kate sniffled as she finished but kept holding on to Jane.

She looked up to see dark eyes full of empathy. Jane knew what that burning sensation felt like.

"I'm glad you're here." Kate said as she ducked her face into soft black silky curls.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Jane stoked her hair some more, "I only found out yesterday."

"It doesn't matter." She said as Jane pulled her back down to the bed and let her friend sleep a bit more.

"You're my partner and I love you so much, you might as well be my sister, Kate. There's nowhere else I should be."

A couple hours later Jane practically carried her friend to the bathroom. After a few minutes Kate was relieved and Jane got her into a low water bath. Since Kate's surgery was still fresh she didn't want to upset the wound on her chest or her back as she gently cleaned her friend.

Considering Jane's aversion to nudity, Kate was surprised the Jane hadn't bitched once. She simply took care of the matter and averted her eyes. Once dried, she got her back to the bedroom and got her dressed comfortably and back in bed but not before she changed the dressings on her injuries.

Jane tisked as she saw the vicious wounds.

"You're damn lucky to be alive." She said her voice cracking and she cleared her throat, "This came very close to your heart."

Kate nodded, "Too close to my heart. It nicked the right ventricle."

Jane's eyes were as big as saucers, "I swear that God himself was watching out for you."

She shuddered as Jane applied the gauze and tape to her sternum. She tried hard not to think about it but it was impossible. The sound of the shot, the impact of the bullet passing through her, the burning sensation after it had left her.

She looked up into her friend's eyes but Jane was busy on task and didn't look back, "Jane?"

Finally the chocolate met coffee. Jane stared at the haunted expression.

"Why did it burn? After?"

"Jane shook her head, "I asked Maura that once. She gave some complicated answer about the friction of the bullet through the air created heat on the round and seared the flesh and nerve endings of the tissue it passed through but…"

"But what?" She asked.

"Kate, you got shot." She replied, "It's hot lead and it hurts. That's the easiest way to describe it and you really can't, it's just something that you and I know what it feels like."

Kate nodded, "I know what the doctors say but how long will I feel like this?"

"The next week is gonna suck royally," Jane said as she finished taping her back, "After that it will get better, a little bit at a time. Some days will be better, some not so much. After the first couple of weeks it stops being this debilitating pain that makes you want to die, the kind that makes you feel weak and it becomes this annoyance that you're not better. But you have to remember that other 'drop your ass to the floor'-pain that you were in a week ago."

Jane pulled an oversized t-shirt out of her duffel and dropped it over Kate's head. She helped her friend slip it on and Kate stared as one of her shoulders fell out of the collar.

"Where the hell did you get this thing, it's friggin huge?"

Jane smiled, "You don't remember? I sent you out for it when I was shot. Anything triple X or bigger."

Kate frowned and then remembered that Angela had been the one to throw it into the shopping cart at Walmart.

"That was your Ma." She said, "It was on the list so she threw it in."

Jane smiled, "Take my word for it; you don't want to try to put anything else on for a while."

"I can swim in this!" she said.

"And you can get in and out of it a lot better than a button down or any shirt our size." Jane tugged the collar up and it fell over her other shoulder. "Kate, please believe me. Save yourself the aggravation and definitely save yourself the agony and just listen to me on this." She tugged at the shirt again, "This shirt is going to be your best friend for the next two weeks. Trust me partner, and let me save you my very, very, _very_ painful mistakes."

It was odd watching Jane admit that she had done something wrong, or rather not the easy way and it showed exactly how serious she was.

"Now you want to stay in bed or move out to that nice recliner I saw in the living room?"

She thought about it for a few minutes and nodded, "The recliner sounds good. I'd like to introduce you to my dad properly and visit for a while."

Jane nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back."

She went out to the living room to find Jim Beckett siting in said recliner, reading. He looked up at her, "How's she doing?"

Jane nodded, "She wants to come out here for a while."

He looked at her, "Should she be moving around?"

"Not really but she's like me. If you don't give her the option, she's going to do it anyway."

He nodded, "Her mother was the same way, once her mind was made up you couldn't change it."

"So I think it would be best to give her the chair." She said as she collected a blanket off the couch.

"You're probably right." He said as he climbed out of the chair and set the paper down. Jane caught the headline and frowned.

_DETECTIVE GETS SHOT AT NYPD CAPTAIN'S FUNERAL._ Jane took the cover page and threw it into the fireplace. It went up in a blaze. Jim looked over at her.

"Take it from someone who's been there," she said sternly, "That's the last thing she needs to see."

Jim took the newspaper from her and flipped open a few pages and took out the rest of the article. He balled it up and threw it into the fire before looking at her, "I found yours this morning."

She narrowed her eyes, "And?"

"And if anyone knows what she's going through, you would." he said calmly as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll heed your advice."

Jim surprised her then. How odd that he would trust her while he didn't even know her.

She went back to the bedroom and after putting a pair of socks on Kate's feet, helped her up and got her to the living room.

There was some huffing, groaning and one shout of pain before Kate was settled into the recliner and tried to focus on her breathing. Her father watched from the kitchen in concern. It was too soon for her to move around but Jane was right, when Kate wanted something, she was going to get it.

He watched as Jane laid the quilt over her and was stunned to see Kate allowing her to tuck the warm blanket around her. That's twice now that black haired woman had done something he'd never seen his tough as nails daughter let anyone do. Kate just didn't want to be taken care off.

"Kay, partner." She said, "You're all set. What can I get you?"

She heard her stomach growl, "Apparently something to eat."

Jane smiled, "you got it."

Jim took that moment to step in, "What do you have a craving for, Katie?"

Kate thought about it for a minute, "I know it's silly but pancakes sound great today."

Jane looked up at him, "Um, I guess now would be the time to tell you that I can't cook worth a damn if it's not instant."

He laughed, "That' alright, it's one of the few things I can do with marginal proficiency."

He set about his task as Jane tended the fire.

Jim called out to them, "So Katie, where exactly did you meet your friend here?"

Kate realized that in her pain she had forgotten her manners, "Oh god, Dad. I'm sorry.

"Dad, this is a really good friend of mine, Jane Rizzoli." He could hear the pride in her voice and he looked into the living room to see her beaming with pride. "I met her at that Cop Meeting in Illinois about three years ago."

"So she doesn't work with you then?"

Jane smiled, "No Mr. Beckett, I'm from Boston."

They heard a loud clank from the kitchen and as Kate sat up Jane rushed to check on him almost running into him as he came out.

"Boston?" He looked at her. "Interesting, I thought there was a big rivalry between NYPD and Boston."

"There is," Jane said as she took a few steps back. "But Kate and I have been great friends since the day I met her."

"She's my partner in the games at LETO." Kate added, "And she's a great detective."

"I work Homicide, just like Kate." She said quickly, "We've just kinda clicked ever since we met."

Kate smiled again and her father liked it, "They call us the New York - Boston taskforce or NYB for short."

He smiled and extended his hand, "Well, Boston or not, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Jim Beckett and you can ditch that Mr. Beckett stuff. I'm not _that_ old."

Jane smiled as she shook his hand. She could easily see where Kate got her sense of humor. "Jane Rizzoli and thank you for letting me be here for her."

He nodded again as he headed back to the kitchen, "So tell me about yourself Jane. I'm always interested in hearing about Katie's friends."

She sighed as she looked at Kate, "There's not much to tell. I grew up in Boston. Worked up from Patrol into Vice, then to Drug Control, then Homicide. Like Kate, I have two partners and just like Kate, I'd trade anything to have her in Boston. Course she wants me in New York."

"She's also an avid Baseball and hockey fan."

He laughed, "Let me guess, Red Sox and Bruins."

She plopped down on the couch next to Kate's chair, "Yep and I take it you prefer the Yankees and the rangers."

"I'll take the Yankees but I prefer the Islanders."

"Dad grew up on Long island."

Jim came out of the Kitchen with plates and silverware and set them on the small dining room table before pulling out two TV trays. Jane immediately jumped to her feet and took them.

"I can get that for you."

He nodded his approval and watched as she set them up. She was a nice woman and Katie was lucky to have her here.

"So you've known each other for a few years."

"That's right," Jane said as she retrieved the plates and the cutlery.

"How long have you been dating?" he said as if he'd asked about the weather.

Jane dropped a plate on the floor and it shattered. She cursed as she set the unbroken one on Kate's tray.

"DAD!" Kate shouted then clutched her chest, "It's not like that!"

He looked over at them; Jane was shaking slightly as she picked the porcelain out of the rug and dropped pieces onto the fireplace dustpan.

"Really Katie, If it makes you happy then I'll get used to it."

Jane groaned loudly, "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

Kate shook her head, "Dad. Jane is the best partner I've ever had. And I mean that in a cop way. We're not gay."

He frowned as she handed Jane another plate, "Really Kate. It's alright. I can see how happy she makes you."

"Dad, Stop!" she shouted and again jammed her hand over her wound. In a croaked voice she said, "Really. We're not gay. Jane and I are very close friends because she's the only person I trust completely. It's like having a twin except she's three years older than me."

Jane looked up at him as she finished cleaning up the pieces, "We're not. We really are just that close. I love Kate like she was my own sister. Last time she came up to Boston, my Ma even started calling us sisters."

His face was confused, "I apologise if I got the wrong idea but I've seen you do things that I've never seen Kate let anyone do. The way she held your hand last night and the way she actually listens to you and even when she let you tuck her into the chair earlier, I just assumed that you were together."

"Well since she's not going to tell you I guess I should." Kate said and sent to her partner, _trust me._ Jane nodded and Kate continued. "Dad there are lots of things that Jane and I can do with each other that neither one of us would ever let anyone see. That's why she's here and Josh isn't. Or Castle or anyone else; I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Jane sighed before she straightened up, "I was the same way when it was me and Kate wouldn't leave me until she had to. I… don't like to show weakness any more than Kate does and it's why we lean on each other the rare times we do need it."

"That's what we are Dad, Partners."

Kate looked at her, _Say it, please._

Jane looked to Jim and let him see how serious she was, "My life for my partner's,"

As her father looked at her, Kate gave the reply, "With no regrets. She's saved my life and I've saved hers, dad. We're partners, true partners."

Jane could tell that he didn't quite understand but she attributed it to the fact that Jim Beckett was an attorney, not a cop. It was a familiar argument. A look to Kate confirmed her partner was thinking along the same lines.

"It's a cop thing, Mr. Beckett." Jane said, "There's no one alive I trust more."

He nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He came out a minute later with a plate full of pancakes. He set a few on his daughter's plate and a few on Jane's before he set down the plate and went back for butter and syrup. Once the girls were taken care of he sat on the couch and smiled again at Jane.

"I'm glad you're here to take care of her." He said with a sigh, "The bathroom thing was kind of awkward."

Kate snorted, "You weren't the one who needed help. Trust me; it was worse on my end."

Jane nodded, "Um, yeah. Your dad having to help you go to the bathroom, ugh that had to suck."

"So how long will you be staying, Jane?" He asked hopefully.

Jane smirked at him, "At least until she can go pee by herself."

Kate forked a slice of pancake into her mouth, "You mind? I'm eating here." She said with a grin.

She laughed and Jim joined her. It was good to see Kate's sense of humor returning.

_**Part Two coming soon. Please Feed the Muse and post a review. And I do take requests but no Rizzkett in this series, sorry.**_


	7. Rise - Part Two

_**Wow, Life is absolutely fascinating. I've had both the best and the worst week I've ever had simultaneously. So I don't have quite as much as last week. Cover art is updated, not that it's related but I thought it was funny as hell and wanted to share.**_

_**:guest, welcome back. I was wondering what happened to you. Um that thing you wanted in Always. I got it set up. Anyone want to throw me their favorite episodes from Castle or R&I and i'll come up with something. **_

_**Zarosguth, beta ed so any mistakes remaining are mine. **_

* * *

><p>Several times he had checked on them at night. Each time Jane lay next to her but never too close and aside from that first night they hadn't held hands again. Two weeks into Jane's visit, Katie was feeling better and was starting to move around on her own although Jane was never far behind her.<p>

Kate watched as Jane and her father bonded quickly. To Kate, Jane was family and Jim was beginning to see it too. Especially since they had an animated conversation over baseball of which Kate spent the most of the evening giggling at their debate. With Jane in her surly way presenting facts about the greatness of the Red Sox winning the World Series and her father, the consummate lawyer, spinning those facts to look circumstantial at best. Both had enjoyed the debate thoroughly and Jane, feeling comfortably a part of Kate's family even suggested that he call her Janie. The nickname her family used with her. It was similar to his daughter's name and he thought it was appropriate.

But business had not let Jim Beckett go for too long and he was forced to return to New York to take care of clients. But after the past two weeks he felt there was no one better to take care of his only child. Jane was fiercely protective and very attentive of Katie.

So for at least a week, it was just Jane taking care of Kate. Although she didn't say anything, watching Jane fuss around with everything reminded her a lot of Angela Rizzoli's behavior when Jane was recovering. She giggled constantly at the reminder but refused to tell her friend why; she wouldn't appreciate the humor.

Kate currently sat in a bath that Jane had prepared for her and sighed as the warm water helped ease the aches that her lack of mobility was causing. But since Kate's wounds were healing well enough to get wet, Jane had helped her into the water, asked if she had needed anything and then left the room to give Kate some privacy.

The warm water lapped at her and she tried to savor it but her mind was unsettled. She heard Ricks voice repeating, _"I love you, Kate." _in a continuous loop.

_He said it. He said it out loud. Right before I died._ Her heart fluttered slightly and suddenly her chest felt tight. She was standing at the podium. Rick was running toward her.

**_BANG!_**

She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the house as she thrashed in the water, clutching her chest.

_THE PAIN!_

Strong thin arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and gently started to rock her as a tender husky voice rippled through her ears and reached her deep in her memories.

"I'm here, Kate." That voice soothed, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you're safe with me. Let the memory go. Just let it drift away."

She did and agonizingly slowly she came back to herself. She had gotten lost in the event and it wasn't a good sign. It couldn't be. Kate started to panic again but those arms held tight and that voice echoed again.

"You're not broken." Jane said softly, "It's normal to do that so soon after it happened. I did it too. It will happen but it passes if you let it."

It was what she needed to hear and she sank into those arms tighter. "Will I ever be normal again?" Her voice was shaky at best.

Jane started to rock her again, gently swaying her left to right. "It will always be a part of you but eventually, it will lose its power. You'll realize that you survived because you're a fighter and you'll be stronger for it in the end. You'll never be the exact same but you'll make peace with the fact that it happened and I'll be right here with you to help you get past it."

Kate sighed, it wasn't exactly what she wanted but she knew that Jane wouldn't lie to her. Even if she felt that she needed it. Jane wouldn't lie to her, ever.

She took comfort in that and placed a hand on Jane's sleeved arm. She looked down to see Jane's jeans clad legs on either side of her hips. Her socks still bubbled from air escaping the woven cotton.

"You'll ruin your clothes." It was odd that her mind had focused on that particular thought.

"I don't care." Jane said, "My sister needed me and I'm here."

That was when Kate figured out what had just happened. Jane had heard her scream and dropped fully clothed into her bath to get her out of that place in her mind. That place that she now feared. She focused on that mostly to distract herself from what just happened.

Her friend, Jane, who was struggling to fight the inevitable truth that was fundamental to her being, who was so terrified by certain feelings that she buried and denied them all of her life, making herself miserable. It was because of those feelings that Jane changed in bathroom stalls instead of locker rooms, terribly shy about her body and awkward as hell about nudity in general, even with her partner and especially around other women.

It was all because of one fundamental truth about Jane that everyone else could see but she refused to accept.

Jane Rizzoli was gay and her steadfast denial was killing her.

More than anything in the world, she wanted Jane to be happy, both with herself and with her love life but that would never happen until Jane let go of it and accepted it. The fact that Jane was in her bathtub, holding her naked body as tightly as she could, spoke volumes about Jane's concern. And Kate loved her even more for it.

"You always hold your sister like this when she's butt naked in a bath tub." It was a poor attempt at humor but Jane took it well.

"Only if that's what she needs to get through this." Jane said as her grip loosened just a bit. "Course now that you're okay, I should probably get out and change."

Kate nodded, "Yeah. This is kinda awkward."

Jane let go of her and stood up slowly. Kate's bathwater poured from her soaked clothing and she stood there for a minute trying to wring the water from her shirt and finally gave up and stripped her shirt off and tossed it into the sink to drain. She unhooked her jeans and slid them off before they too landed in the sink. Next went her socks and she stepped out of the tub in only her bra and underwear. She snatched the towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself before she headed out to change.

"Jane?" Kate shouted and her friend stuck her head back in but refused to look at her. "I know it's awkward for you but…"

Jane looked straight into her eyes and nowhere else. "What do you need, Hon?"

Kate bit her lip, "Can you come back, after you change?"

Jane tipped her head to the side.

"I… I'd just… feel better if you were here." Kate averted her eyes out of shame "In case it happens again."

Jane cleared her thoughts and focused on that sentence; _She needs me nearby in case she loses the fight again. It's okay, Rizzoli. You're supporting your partner, not defying your faith._ "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She disappeared before Kate could even say a thank you.

* * *

><p>They sat out on the porch listening to the crickets. Kate, after insisting on trying a regular shirt, was in the triple X tee again. Jane hadn't been kidding about the pain and that was with three weeks of healing and two weeks out of the hospital. So she was in the shirt and sweat pants under her bathrobe. Her heavily socked feet propped up on the porch rail sipping at a beer her father would have a fit over.<p>

Jane knew that having a drink or two would help settle her friend and since she had been through this already she brought Kate only a half dose of her meds and warned her that one beer would be like three. Kate, trusting her partner completely, didn't question it although at the time it hadn't made sense. But now as they both sat on the chilly porch Kate eyed her half empty beer and the two empties next to her friend. She could tell that Jane was buzzed and feeling good but Kate was enjoying her lukewarm beer quite a bit more than she should for it only being her first.

She was glad that she listened to Jane and squelched the urge to drink up or she may very well be passing out right now.

Jane sighed as she rested her feet on the rail next to Kate's.

She started picking at the label on her beer which was either a nervous habit or a happy one. Judging by Jane's face, Kate was going with nervous.

"What's on your mind, Jane?"

"Okay," she said as she turned to her, "It's been bothering me all week and you're the only one I'd ask this so don't laugh."

Kate nodded as an owl hooted in the distance.

She stared into the bubbles floating up in her beer as she swallowed her pride and asked, "Why does your dad think we're gay?"

Kate laughed slightly and put a hand to her chest. Jane frowned and cupped her face, more out of embarrassment than anything.

"I'm sorry, it's not you." She said, "It's not your question, it's just something that happened when I was in college. That's what made me laugh."

Jane kept her face in her hands and Kate groaned as she reached over and took one. The sound made Jane's head jerk towards her. Kate took the hand and brought it between them as they sat.

"You know that I was a wild cat in my teens and early twenties." She said as she smiled, "Well one of the things I did was… I dated a couple of girls there."

She couldn't have been more surprised if Kate had reached over and slapped her in the face. "But I thought you were straight. Hell you told me that at The Shield the night I met you."

Kate nodded, "That's because I am straight. I'm not bisexual like Liv. I can enjoy the comforts of a woman but it's not my thing. That doesn't mean I haven't tried it."

Jane stared at their hands. "All the times I've gone to bed with you and you never told me."

"Jane." Kate's grip got tighter, "I told you then and I'm telling you now, you go to bed with me and you'll leave with your virtue intact. I've tried it, it was nice but it wasn't satisfying to me. It's not what I want."

She felt Jane's hand shiver slightly and wondered what she was thinking but her partner refused to look at her.

"And your dad?" she asked eager to change the subject, but it wasn't in the right direction.

"My dad came to visit me at Harvard and walked in on a girl going down on me."

Jane's face went white, "Oh my god!"

"That's what I was saying at the time." Kate chuckled, "Oh, the horrors."

They laughed together at the thought of Kate's dad walking into her dorm room to see a woman's head between his only daughter's legs. Truthfully it wasn't all that funny but the imagined expression was priceless.

"Since then he stopped popping in on me and called first. I was so embarrassed that I never talked to him about it… and I always made sure to tell him whenever I got a serious boyfriend."

Jane smirked, "Keep your girlfriends to yourself did ya?"

"Um, yeah." Kate groaned and rolled her head back, "I did it a couple of times for like half a semester and figured out that it's just not what I wanted. In fact, as much as I want from a woman I get from you."

Jane furrowed her brow and stared, "I'm afraid to ask."

Kate smiled, "The occasional warm body of one of my best friends pressed into my back while we sleep. I prefer not to sleep alone and anyone I laid would see that as a gateway to something more than sex. I'm happy being single right now."

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Jane hadn't noticed that her hand was still in Kate's. "What was his name again? The bike riding doctor."

"Josh." She sighed before she shook her fuzzy head, "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Jane was shocked, "You really liked him."

"I did but it's not what I want." This wasn't the conversation she wanted to have right now but Jane was here and Kate wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone else.

"Ohhhh," Jane stretched it out, knowingly. "It's Castle isn't it. I've read those sex scenes with Nikki and Jamison. You're hooked on your civilian tail."

Kate didn't answer and she knew she didn't have to.

"So why all the beating around the bush? And why don't you just tell him?"

"I work with him, Jane." She barked defensively.

Jane shook her head, "That's not it, partner and you know that I know it."

Kate let go of Jane's hand and pulled her hair away from her face, she looked at Jane and showed her partner.

Jane stared into the face of fear, Kate's fear. "Oh sweetie, he doesn't feel the same does he?"

Kate sighed, "I was dying, Jane. He was over me, tried to take the shot for me. When I was lying there he told me. He said I couldn't die because he loves me."

"Then why are you afraid?" She asked, "Everything you told me about him, he sounds like he'd be good for you, so why are you afraid?"

"IT'S TOO GODDAMN STRONG!" Kate shouted into the night, her worry and frustration echoed through the woods. She placed a hand to her chest and another to her face, a single tear slid down her cheek. "I do love him, Jane and it's so goddamn strong that it scares me to death. I can't do this; I can't fall head over heels in love with him and pursue my mother's murder. If something were to happen to him, I'd never forgive myself."

Jane stood up and slid the table out of the way before moving her chair directly next to her friend. She slid her arms around her and held her, "Kate? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

"Jane, I love him. I can't deny that and I want him so badly but I can't do this to him or myself. I can't risk his life and I can't let my mother's murder go."

Jane cupped her friends face and turned her gently to face her, "You can tell him that without telling him all of it. You said it yourself, he's too smart. He'll know what you're saying even if you don't tell him. But he should know."

"I'm a cop, Jane. I saw it in his eyes. The thought of me dying was agony to him. What if this isn't the last time? What if the next one ends me?" She cringed, "What if what I do gets _him_ killed? I can't take that chance!"

Kate stared into those dark eyes, saw the pain and honesty coming from them. Jane saw her at her worst and didn't flinch and didn't cringe away. Instead she tried to help, to find a middle ground. She loved her friend even more for it. Kate pulled Jane into a hug. It took the Italian a second before she relaxed. Jane wasn't a hugger by nature but she seemed to make exception with Kate and there was no hesitation with Maura.

"He knows the risks better than you do." She said softly into her friend's wavy chestnut hair, "He sees it every day with you and he writes about it all the time. He sees it clearer than you do. If he loves you and you love him. Then give him the chance to show you."

"I'm a cop." She repeated, "I chose this life. I know that tomorrow could be my last Just like you do. He doesn't know how real those risks are."

Jane pulled away and cupped her face, "He just saw you get shot. He knows and he still loves you. You told me about how he came to the hospital. How determined he was to find this guy. He chose you, baby. He sees in you the same thing I do and he has to know but he still wants you."

A tear slipped from her eye and Jane caught it with her thumb.

"I didn't want to wake up." She said softly.

"I know." Jane replied. "I was there too."

Kate looked at her, "You didn't want to wake up?"

Jane shook her head, "It was all too painful and there are other things." Her mind drifted to that cold place deep inside her that was moving around. It felt so cold and lethal.

"How you feel about Maura?" She asked and the look in Jane's eyes said that she made a mistake.

Jane's tone was defensive, "What about Maura?"

"It's not fair that I'm looking at something like what I could have with Rick and you're still denying yourself." She said with a level gaze.

She turned her head slightly in a defensive manner, "What do you mean?"

Kate gripped her hands tightly, "I know Jane. I know about the fight you have inside of you every day. I know about you and Maura."

Jane jerked her hands back, "What the hell are you talking about!? There's nothing going on between me and Maura!"

"Jane, I'm your partner and I'm your friend." She said evenly, "I won't push you but I want you to know that I know and I'm here for you."

She stood up abruptly, "A real friend wouldn't do this to me!"

"Jane!" Kate said and painfully rose to her feet, "I _am_ your friend and you damn well know it just like I know you are mine. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm not trying to convince you to do something you don't want to. I'm just saying that I'm here when you need to tell someone."

Jane got right into her face, "Tell you what? That I'm BROKEN?! That I have things inside me I don't WANT?! I never push those buttons with you so why are you doing this to ME?!"

Kate lifted her hand and put it on Jane's shoulder, "Because I want you to be happy, Jane. If there was ever a person that deserved it, it's you. You say I should tell him. I say you should tell her too."

She turned and headed inside.

Jane stared, torn between pure defensive anger that was so engrained she often forgot that she made it and her body and mind's desires that have rocked her all her life. She never told anyone, not Kate, not Maura, not even her priest about the strange sensations she felt deep inside. The sensations she spent a lifetime denying.

_How the hell does she know?_ Jane's mind whirled and a twisted tornado of thoughts and emotions. Her desires that she'd so carefully hidden away were starting to slip and she tried to slam the lid on it but like Pandora's box, the damage was done. The lock she had so carefully constructed around those thoughts and feelings was weakening on the knowledge that just one other person knew, and it was the one person who would be the only one she could ever trust with it.

She downed the remainder of her beer in one gulp and cracked another one. She drank that one too. All Jane ever had in her life was her family, her faith and her job. She almost threw one away to be with Kate and now she was at risk of losing the other two. In a few short weeks, Jane nearly destroyed everything that made her who she was and she hated that.

She took the last beer out of the six-pack and sat on the porch contemplating her life.

She looked up to the stars and asked,_ "Would it be so bad if I was?"_

Thoughts of Maura flooded her mind of all the times they had went to sleep together and she found herself curled up into the curvy blond woman. How Maura had smiled in her sleep as Jane cringed and slid away. How often Maura had sat so close they were touching.

If she allowed her mind to go there she knew what she'd find and that is what scared her the most. If she could feel that way and Maura didn't.

_NO! I can't do it. If she didn't feel the same it would kill me._ Jane stomped on those feelings and rebuilt her walls but she could plainly see that they were not as strong as they used to be.

_"__Dear God please help me. I couldn't take it if she didn't love me back." _She said to the stars. _"I'd rather feel nothing at all than to shame myself in your eyes. Please heavenly father, do not forsake me."_

She could hear Kate's voice in the back of her mind but it wasn't the words she had said tonight. If she didn't force it, she could just barely make out the words in the back of her mind.

_"__I know you can hear me in there. So I'm going to level with you because you can't argue back. I know your secret my friend and it doesn't change anything between us. I still love you and I always will but you need to tell Maura the truth. Tell her that you're in love with her. I know it's hard to put yourself out there. I know that you're afraid even though you'd never admit it. I've been there. I know all about how you hide it from not just your family but from yourself."_

She frowned hard in confusion; _Where did this memory come from?_

_"__Your mother loves you and would accept it. I know that it would take time but she'd welcome Maura into your family. Liv had the same kind of experience and she'd help you understand and accept it. She'd show you that it's not a sin to love and be loved. I know your secret and it changes nothing. Not for me, for Elliot, or for Liv. But it would change everything for Maura and everything for you. She loves you, honey. Not like I do. Not like a friend, not like family. She loves you more than anyone could ever love another. You need to come back to her. I want you to come back and so do your family but she needs you, Jane. I'd be a poor substitute for you and I know that. It's you she loves and you she needs. Tell her how you feel. Don't hide what you are any more. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her."_

* * *

><p>Kate watched from the window as Jane spoke in Italian to the sky. She didn't know what her friend was saying but her voice was laden with shame and fear. She didn't want to be the one who brought that out of Jane but she was tired of seeing her friend torture and punish herself.<p>

Jane sat there for a long time before she finally rose and collected the bottles and headed inside.

Kate lay down in the bed and waited though she didn't think that Jane would be joining her. It was an hour before she did and Kate was starting to doze off when she felt Jane slip in next to her. Jane sighed and turned her back to her.

Her friend was hurt and she wanted to comfort her but she didn't want to touch her friend for fear of her taking it the wrong way.

"I heard you but I don't know when you said those things." She sighed.

Kate opened her mouth but Jane interrupted her, "I'm not ready. I need to figure this out for myself. Just… just leave it for now."

Deciding to take the chance, she rested her hand on Jane's side. Her friend took her hand and held it tight. Kate squeezed slightly in reassurance and nodded off.

They hadn't spoken much the next morning as Jane tried to make breakfast with only marginal success. Kate didn't even complain as she ate the over cooked eggs and the slightly burnt sausage. Only the toast came out right and that was because Jane stayed away from the control knob.

Jane groaned as she ate, "I thought women were supposed to be able to cook."

Kate chuckled but didn't comment.

"Seriously, you've had my ma's cooking. How did I miss the Rizzoli cooking gene and Frankie gets it?"

"I really don't want to answer that." She said as the bacon crunched loudly in her mouth.

Jane shook her head, "Don't chip a tooth over my bad cooking."

Kate tried not to laugh but Jane's amused expression cracked her. "Honey if you want, I'll show you how to cook an egg."

"I'm here to take care of my partner and she's shaking me up and offering to teach me how to cook. This really isn't what I had in mind when I drove up here."

Kate smiled, "I know but I'll go stir crazy just sitting around."

"Then listen to the crickets." Jane barked jovially.

"I'd rather shoot the crickets. It would be more of a challenge."

Jane snickered at her friend and then her head jerked. A car was pulling up in the drive. She ran to the mantle and palmed her Glock. She stepped lightly to the door and watched the Jeep Wrangler pull up and come to a stop next to her Crown Vic.

A man stepped out dressed in a plaid shirt and Jeans. Jane racked her weapon and gripped it tightly; the action disabled all the safeties on the weapon. She kept it behind her rear as she stepped outside.

The man looked over the car and noted the Badge on the trunk that said **POLICE INTERCEPTOR.**

Jane watched as he looked up to see her. "Hi." He started walking closer.

"That's close enough, pal." Her tone was clear and authoritative. "Who are you?"

He stopped as he took in her stance, "I'm Jim's neighbor. Mike Dorian, who are you?"

"Jane." She said and offered no more.

"Okay Jane, I saw the gate open and thought Jim might be up. Instead I find a strange woman who's obviously not Katherine standing on his porch, so who are you really and what are you doing up here?"

She glared at him menacingly and was about to tell him to leave when she felt Kate coming to the door.

"It's alright Jane. I know him."

Jane relaxed slightly and stepped aside as Kate came outside.

"Hi Mike." She said, "I'm sorry about the less than warm greeting."

He relaxed as Kate came into view.

"Oh, hi Katie." He said and resumed his walk to the cabin, "I saw the gate open and didn't know you were here."

She smiled, "Yeah, well I was injured on the job and decided to recoup up here."

He sighed, "I read the paper. I was sorry to hear about what happened."

Something passed through Kate's face that only Jane could identify. She'd be sure to help her deal with it after the man left. "Yeah, anyway, my friend came up to keep an eye on me and as you can see she's protective."

"I heard they haven't caught the guy yet." He said.

Kate jerked as if slapped; Jane put a hand on her shoulder. It was a gesture of solidarity and support that Kate savored. Her friend was completely in tune with her.

"I hadn't heard." She said and there was real concern there for the first time in weeks.

Jane had enough, "New subject please." No one could miss her agitation.

He looked at her, "Huh?"

Jane let her hand fall behind Kate, "She doesn't need to talk about this right now, change the subject or I'll change it for you."

"Jane!" She scolded. "He's an old friend of my dad's and I've known him my whole life. He's not a threat."

Jane nodded but kept vigil and scanned the woods around them.

"We should still go inside." She whispered softly.

Even though she didn't think there was a threat, after the shooting she knew Jane was right.

"Mike." She said, "I appreciate your visit but all this standing around is making me dizzy. I think I need to go inside."

"Of course." He said concerned. "If you need something, just call. Tell your dad I've got a couple chords of firewood ready for him at the house."

Jane nodded, "Will do."

Careful to keep her pistol concealed she made a show of getting Kate back inside.

Mike called out to Jane before she could head in, "You don't think she's in danger here do you?"

Jane levelled a look of warning, "Probably not but I'm not taking any chances."

She stood on the porch and watched him leave and after he was gone, she let out the breath she was holding. She looked around again and went back inside, feeling like she was missing something.


	8. Rise - Part Three

_**Please jump to Chapter two for Homw is Where the Heart Stops. I'm tossing them in in chronological order.**_

_**Beta-ed and edited by ZAROSGUTH and all remaining mistakes are my own.**_

* * *

><p>Jim Beckett pulled up the drive to find Jane lugging five logs from the pile towards the house. He chuckled at the sight of the tall skinny woman with her slender arms filled with the large hunks of wood and wondered how she had managed to pick them up. He pulled his Mercedes up to the house and climbed out to help.<p>

"Janie, let me help you with that." He said as he tried to take a few off of her clutch.

She veered away, "I got it."

So like Katie; "You like doing things the hard way."

She grinned behind the timber, "It's not that hard." She stumbled over a root "Whoa! Whoa!"

Jim reached to catch her but she straightened, "I got it. I'm good. Just forgot that was there."

Laughing he stepped up to the porch to get the door. He watched her step carefully towards the porch and when her toe hit the steps, she tentatively located the tread with her boot before stepping up. She did it twice more before she was on the porch.

He held the door for her as she carefully stepped inside. She lugged them over to the fireplace and was about to unceremoniously drop them when she found Kate asleep in the recliner.

Her head bobbed and she groaned. "Okay," she said quietly, "I give up. Could you help me set these down so I don't wake her?"

Jim shut the door and gently took each log and placed it on the stack next to the hearth. Jane started patting the chips and dirt off of her arms as she eyed her friend, noting the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"How is she?" Jim asked quietly.

Jane got one of those half grins, "a lot better. She moves around but she needs to be careful about how she turns so she doesn't tear her stiches out."

Jim nodded, "Is she sleeping alright?"

She hesitated before answering she really didn't want to talk about Kate's personal business like that but being her father, Jim should know. "She tosses around some times but her nightmares aren't as bad as mine were." _But Kate doesn't have this… __**thing **__inside her._ "She'll get through it. It just takes time."

He nodded, "Thank you, Jane." He said as he put an arm over her shoulder, "I don't know what I'd have done without you here."

She shifted uncomfortably and stepped out of his reach, "Really, it's not a problem. I love her like my own family and there's nowhere else I should be."

Looking out the window Jane thought of something, "A guy by the name of Mike Dorian was here earlier."

Jim smiled, "He's my neighbor up here. Good guy."

"He said that he had more firewood for you."

"I'll call him after Katie wakes up." He said as he looked at the pile out the window. "We don't usually go through so much this time of year."

Jane nodded, "There was something odd about him that I couldn't place."

"Like what?"

Jane shook her head, "Like I was being watched. He almost felt like a cop."

Jim laughed quietly, "He's retired from the Diplomatic Corps, overseas Embassies, though I always figured him for CIA."

Jane thought about how quickly he picked up on her and how she caught him watching her car. "That would make sense. Are you sure he's not a threat?"

Jim leveled a cautious glare at her, "I've known him since Katie was a kid, if he's a danger to her than this would be the first I ever heard of it."

She nodded to him, "I'll have to take your word for it then."

"Are you alright?" He asked taking note of her serious posture.

"Not really." She sighed, "My Lieutenant called this morning and I have to head back to Boston tonight or I'm going to lose my badge and Certifications. Last time I took this much leave was because I was shot."

"If you're anything like Katie then I know what your job means to you." He said, "It's okay; I can stay with her."

Jane scoffed as she looked over at Kate. "She's my friend and my sister. I can't just leave her."

Kate's sleepy voice rose up from the chair, "It's okay Jane, you've done way more than I could for you."

It was a fast walk to her side before she knelt next to her friend, "Hon, I can re-qualify."

Kate turned her eyes to her friend. "Jane, you've been with me over a month. Go ahead and head back before you lose your job."

"I…"

Kate cut her off, "Or are you planning to come to NYPD with me?"

Her face turned from concern to disgust, "That'll be the day."

Smiling Kate took her friends hand, "It's okay, Jane, I stayed with you for three weeks after you got out. You stayed with me for five. Go ahead and go home."

"You're just trying to get rid of me," she said with a smirk, "Can't stand seeing my socks on the floor anymore?"

"It's not your socks." She said wryly, "It's your underwear."

Jane flushed pink as Jim raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, you don't play fair Beckett." She snarled.

"Not even on a good day." She smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me, partner."

Jane patted her hand. "Okay, but I'm not leaving until tomorrow."

Kate nodded, "Then be a dear and fetch me a cup of water will you."

She smirked as Jim rushed off to the kitchen, "One more day of tending to your royal pain in my ass so you better soak it up."

Kate chuckled softly as her father came out with a glass.

Jane leveled a grin at him, "Just so you know, she can get it herself now."

* * *

><p>Jane headed home the next morning with a little side trip to New York City. She parked her old crown Vic in front of the 12th Precinct to handle a little business that she had neglected for over a month.<p>

Before she even got up to the reception desk, she caught sight of Ryan and Esposito coming out of the elevator. They started walking towards the front door and she caught them before they headed out.

She grabbed them both by the arm and shoved them away from the door. Caught by surprise both detectives were shoved into the wall before they even realized they were under attack. Jane got within inches of both of their faces and shouted loudly causing the uniforms who were running to help to stop cold.

"If you _EVER_ fail to tell me that my partner was injured on the job, so help me God, you will both be in the same hospital with her! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" Her voice echoed throughout the lobby.

Ryan started to shake slightly at the pure rage in Jane's voice and the fire in her eyes. Jane Rizzoli was intimidating on her good day. Today she was pissed off. Esposito nodded solemnly. He knew that eventually the Boston woman would come here but her attack had taken him completely by surprise.

"I found out that Beckett was shot in the goddamned _NEWSPAPER_! One of you should have been on the phone with me while she was in surgery."

Ryan looked at Esposito with an "I told you so" look. Jane narrowed her eyes on the tall Hispanic.

"I told them not to call you." He said.

"WHY!?" she shouted.

"Because you would have torn the guy apart when you found him." He said.

"You're damned right I would have!" Again her voice echoed. "Did you catch him?"

Esposito hid his eyes then, "No. We haven't found him."

"That's why _I_ should have been here!" She shouted again.

"WRONG!" Esposito barked at her, "You needed to be with Beckett! She needed you more than we did." He leaned right into her face and she could smell his aftershave invading her nose. "We will catch this guy! And we will bring him down but _SHE_ needed you more than we did."

Jane didn't take his tone very well and that cold spot inside her swirled around as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I want to know the _second_ you have him and should my _sister_ _EVER_ be injured on the job again, I expect _you_," She jabbed her finger in his chest as hard as she could, "to call me right after Dispatch and the paramedics."

Esposito met that dark gaze and there was something deep in her eyes that warned him that she was deadly serious. He suddenly became very nervous as he nodded, "My word."

Jane felt a chill in her arms as she shoved him hard, "GOOD!" Both were surprised as Esposito was shoved back farther than either expected. Hiding her surprise, Jane lifted the side of her lip in a snarl as she turned and walked out of the 12th.

Esposito stood wide-eyed; he couldn't believe she was so strong. Jane Rizzoli was truly a force of nature and he had the strange sense that he had just missed a hurricane. Ryan still stood next to the wall with the entire lobby watching the surly detective storm to her car and take off.

"She just called Beckett her sister." Kevin said. "Is she losing it?"

"No." Javier said, "Beckett and Rizzoli are family, not by blood but family all the same and she's looking out for family."

* * *

><p><strong>Four weeks later…<strong>

Kate sat at home lost in thought and not liking what she was seeing; the end of that revolver, frozen in time as she locked up. He could have pulled that trigger at any time in the twelve seconds it was pointed at her. Her own weapon uselessly pointed at the floor, her breath unsteady and heavy. Her hands shaking as the sound of that gun went through her mind.

She had faced a suspect with a gun and frozen up. What was worse was that her team had seen it. They took him down but she still had lost it. God, how she wished Jane had been there.

She jumped as her phone rang. Cursing at herself she reached to pick it up when she caught sight of the image on the screen. She touched send but didn't say anything.

_"__Hey girl, are you okay?"_

Kate started to lose her emotions again but caught herself and took a deep breath. "I think I need more time."

_"__What happened?"_ Her friend's concern was thick in her voice.

"I locked up." She said and her voice started to shake, "This guy pointed a gun at me and I froze solid."

_"__Oh god, Kate." _Jane's voice was thick with fear, _"__Girl, are you alright?"_

"I think I need more time away."

She heard Jane sigh, _"__Kate, it's rough. I know it's rough. I almost got blown up in a car bombing before I even got back on duty. I thought of all of the same things you do; I thought needed more time and that I should think of another line of work but in a few days you're going to come to the same conclusion that I did."_

"What's that?"

_"__That you're a good cop. A good homicide detective and that you wouldn't know how to be anything else. Sure you could quit and run off with your writer but in the end, you'd hate yourself for giving up. If you need more time then so be it but you were the one who wanted to come back so I know you're ready."_

Kate shook her head. It was truly scary how easily Jane could slip into her thoughts. Her partner knew her well.

_"__It takes time hon."_ Jane said soothingly. _"__You locked up once and you had a witness. Now you can give up and be miserable or you can do whatever you have to and show your team that you're still the toughest bitch in New York City. If that means sneaking off to a shrink, so what? If no one knows then how can they hold it against you? Just remember that if you keep it hidden even from yourself, you'll never be able to deal with it." _Her voice had turned to a breathy whisper.

Kate knew that Jane had been thinking hard about those words.

"Okay." She said finally, "I'll make an appointment. But Jane, I meant what I said earlier. I'll be here to listen if you want me to be."

Jane sighed, _"__I need to look at it myself before I can ever even think about talking about it, Kate. You just focus on yourself right now, don't let me and my problems distract you and I'll be here for you, just like you are for me."_

Kate pushed the play button on her iPod and the soft contralto started up as she eased herself into the hot bath. Careful not to agitate her still healing stitches, she gently settled herself and sipped at the wine and let her thoughts roam. She carefully watched as the recent actions of the last few months rolled through her head. Castle cupping her head and telling her that he loved her was a prominent thought, as was the bang that had almost ended her life.

Like Jane had shown her, she let the thoughts pass through without restriction and when her heart settled she found that she had learned something about herself.

She was a survivor and she was a fighter. She reached for her iPod and grimaced as the pain set in but she grabbed a hold of it and changed the song from her mother's beloved classical music and dialed up Christina Aguilera's "Fighter".

She let go of the dock and fell back into the tub. Jane had always said her music helped her through a lot of hard times so she let the words soak into her. As she thought of Castle, her heart began to race again but for an entirely different reason and her iPod switched to Genie in a Bottle. She steadied her breathing as she gently lapped the water against her body. Keeping her skin wet slowly changed to a gentle caress as thoughts of him came and went, all of the times she had teased him and he became visibly flushed. The undeniable chemistry that existed between them and the hot love scenes that he had written in his books ignited her but instead of seeing Nikki Heat and Jamison Rook, she saw herself with Rick Castle.

Needing release, she allowed her hands to bring it and the strength of it blew her mind.

Jane's words echoed in her head as Kate stood in Dr. Burke's office a few days later. The tall dark man with the deep baritone voice watched her carefully.

"I lied." She said in answer to his question, "I remember everything."

He nodded slowly, "Tell me."

Kate sank into the chair with her hands clasped together and sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Had to throw in a good ass chewing on request. Again, short but effective. Thanks for reading along.<strong>_


End file.
